


The Wanderer

by B0nBon



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Adrian Tepes - Freeform, Adrian Tepes/Reader - Freeform, Alucard doesn't know how to flirt so he asks Belmont for help, Alucard/reader - Freeform, But she's strong, Castlevania - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Castlevania, Inspired by sadness, M/F, Manga & Anime, Not slow burn but easy going, Reader is kinda dopey, Romantic Fluff, Traveler Reader, f/m - Freeform, female/male - Freeform, male/female - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0nBon/pseuds/B0nBon
Summary: “My name is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. But you can call me Alucard.”“What an eccentric name. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alucard.”Reader is a traveler; all you would ever do is venture the lands, seeking "treasures" in reality that you would take inspiration from and sketch them into your art book. It was a fairly harmless way of life. At least, until you met a rather angelic looking stranger in a castle you swore hadn't been there before - who goes by the name of Alucard. Unfortunately for your naive mind, you don't believe in the ridiculous anecdotes of vampires, demons, nor the oh so "destined trio" who were supposed to slay the "King" of vampires. You weren't a child. Those were silly myths to scare the young. However little did you know, that these very things had - and do - exist; and all of these "tales" were to bait you towards the truth after having trespassed into the very castle of the Prince of Vampires himself.
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/You, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/You, Alucard/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 155





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First story on Ao3, but I have written more fanfics on other sites (Quotev). I hope you enjoy the launch chapter!
> 
> *I will not be able to provide a specific timeline update bc I'm writing four stories at a time ( Lmao :') ) so it'll just be when I get to it. But fear not, I was super sad when I saw the second season ending of Castlevania - especially with Alucard - so I was inspired to write this bc baby needs some love. He's not even like, MY type. I prefer Trevor, but, like I said. BABY NEEDS LOVE.*

Alucard wept on the lush chair in his father’s old office, destruction surrounding him; nothing but the echoes of his sobs ringing in the loneliness of the room as tears like crystal spilled from his weary eyes and collapsed onto his thighs. Some rolled down from his pale and porcelain-like cheeks and down his muscular arms as his grimace burrowed further. He was left alone in an empty castle, the hollowness and silence maximizing the own spirits within that had been stowed away for so many years. He could finally mourn. So many actions – both engaged by humans and vampires alike, such as his father – had costed so much; had taken away so much. And his mother was an innocent victim between the hatred and fear. Because of love. Love costed so much. The vampires’ silky blond threads curled around his face, hiding his visible grief from the world around him as he continued to sob; his torso bent forward in attempts to weakly bring comfort to himself. He almost wished Belmont would have paid no heed to his existence and desire for rest, offering him the basement of decades of collected knowledge; Alucard was touched by the act, but in a sense, he only longed for a peaceful slumber. What more could await in this life for him? More pain? Challenge? Death and blood?

There was the quietest sound of shuffling before a fair sized rock had racketed loudly just passed the doorframe, having been kicked or stumbled over. Immediately, the Prince of Vampires leaned back in his seat – asserted and proposed stance, ready for anything that might walk in. His posture wasn’t the best, being slightly hunched to the side; and the tear streaked face as well as messy loose curls of yellow made him appear as if he was a mad man. His thin but sharp brows furrowed as the look of an unimpressed man replaced his previously distraught features. “Show yourself.” His words – though spoken with a sensitively soft tone, had left his mouth in the form of a sonorous command.

Shaking, slowly the (s/c) forehead of a woman had begun to appear from behind the frame; following after was (h/l) (h/c) tresses that hung to her side as a pair of worried (e/c) eyes peaked themselves over the stone frame and towards the figure sitting on the seat. (H/c) eyebrows pinched together as the rest of your being slowly came to view – cautiously. She didn’t appear to be a vampire, due to the lack of deathly pale skin, sharp teeth, pointed ears or odd colored eyes. He hadn't caught any vampiric scent either. Was she a witch? A magician? Maybe even a hunter...

“Who are you, and why have you come here?” His head leaned back the slightest as his golden irises carefully observed your meek stature. You didn’t seem threatening, but one always had to be prepared to fight if proved wrong.

Lips parted as words stuttered out awkwardly, (s/c) hands tangling together for better sense of stability. “I-I... I’m a traveler.” You gulped as (e/c) hues quaked, though there was a slight sparkle in them; more so caused by the sun gleaming through the window than from anything else. “I uh... saw this... castle.” Pausing, you observed the lean man seated in the elaborate chair who seemed mentally drained; a lanky finger resting on his temple as his elbow took place on the armrest. “I’ve never seen anything like it before,” a curse spewed mentally. How much longer was your quaky voice going to give way to your unrested nerves? “Though I’ve heard rumors...” Slowly, your clasped hands fell down to the thick forest green dress that adorned your body – the sleeves of the dress designed as bishop sleeves but with a single, thin, coldshoulder slit by the shoulder; teasing the glance of (s/c) skin underneath the fabric. There was a semi-worn beige tied scarf belt that slung around your hips; an unusual combination of color when paired with the dress. You waited for him to speak, but his glare encouraged you to continue. “I’ve journeyed across countries and lands for the sake of treasures.” At this statement, Alucard quirked an unimpressed brow.

“So you intend to steal from my castle?” His voice was low with warning, and causing you to stiffen from the untold threat.

“N-No! I think you misunderstand!” (S/c) hands rose to a defensive position, gently swaying to defuse the tension. “I... I enjoy uhm... _sightseeing_? If that makes sense...” Slowly, you placed a hand into the brown leather satchel that rested by your hip, pulling out a smallish onyx book. “Here, I could show you...” (E/c) irises shyly lifted themselves to meet the powerful gaze of this strangely beautiful specimen. “If you’d like...”

His sight narrowed in suspicion, but not sensing any sort of threat from this random individual, he stood and walked over; meeting just in front of you. Though, would hardly relent his protruding gaze from your shorter figure. He extended his hand in offer for the book, which you surrendered to him. Pale fingers opened the cover as he gave a small hum, flipping through the pages with mild intrigue. These were all sketches of strange things; either being a jewel, a crest, a gathering of animals or crows on a tree, landscapes, and sceneries with buildings (usually ones in shambles). They weren’t bad at all; very nicely captured.

“Did you draw these?” During his captivated state, wary (e/c) jewels studied the slender yet tall (seemingly) gentleman before you, after you hummed in confirmation; he seemed very... distraught. Messy. It looked as if he was in pieces – crying. You could see it in his stunning eyes. After all, you didn’t want to mention it with how tense he seemed with your presence, but, you did hear him – or someone – sobbing... There was almost no doubt it was probably him. It stopped as soon as you were caught snooping.

Bringing a gentle gaze back down to the book – relishing all the memories you’ve had and recollecting the places you’ve been, words slipped from your mouth with a tranquil ease when he studied the page with his father’s castle. “I’ve never seen something so beautiful.” Alucard stopped his scrolling, releasing the paper he was about to turn; his head snapped up and those eyes like medallions shifted over to you, who still remained distracted with the image.

He snapped the book shut, earning a slight jump from you unsuspecting form before he returned the hardcover. (E/c) eyes met his curiously. “So you wander onto people’s territory because you think it’s pretty?” No, he wasn’t trying to be an ass, but he was genuinely curious what your excuse was. After all, you caught him at fairly bad timing. He had to cut his coping and discharging of sting short; it was semi-frustrating.

(H/c) threads bounced as you reeled back, once more in a defensive posture. “No no! I- mean, yes- but- no! I-I didn’t realize this place was occupied! I mean...” The vampire watched your eyes fall to the floor as you shied away. “I should have known better considering it was a castle... But-” She looked back up. “I was leaving the land by steed; when I first arrived, there was nothing of the sort here. And then – after being miles away – I looked back one last time and I saw this castle from atop a hill! I don’t know how I missed it!” As you continued to speak, Alucard’s memory played back to the great and fateful fight from mere hours ago. “I decided to return and after taking the image from outside, I wanted to see what the inside looked like. I mean,”

 _‘How many times is she going to say that?’_ His thought was snappy though he remained silent, listening to you with his left arm crossed over his muscular chest and the fingertips of his right hand resting just under his chin.

“The front door was opened! And this entire place was in disaster. I couldn’t help but think it had been abandoned for a while now.” A guilty expression painted the once lively look. “I am very sorry if I intruded in your home; it was not my intention to be so rude.” Politely, you folded your hands by your front and gave a polite bow, closing your eyes momentarily.

Alucard studied you for a moment more before finally killing any suspense that was lingering; he shifted his posture so one leg stood out more than the other, a hand on his hip. Though one could describe his expression as casual, to you it seemed like a frown was present. “Well, Ms...”

“Ah-! (Y/n).”

The flawless blond gave a nod in response. “Ms. (Y/n); I applaud your hand skills and passion for the arts, however, I shall courteously encourage you to leave.” Mid-sentence, he turned his back towards you and began to walk back towards the chair, placing a hand on the backrest.

With humiliation suddenly surging over your being, the stutter train begun once more as you bowed repetitively in respect; you were afraid you possibly offended someone. “A-Ah! S-Sure! Once again I’m very very sorry.” The stunning, gorgeous and tall male looked over his shoulder as he watched you walk backwards towards the hall, his somber gaze capturing your untamed one. As you turned to leave – skirt of the dress swaying – you looked back, studying the male who was busy looking outside the stained glass window; the sun shone on him in a majestic, awing way. An arm propped against the wall so he could lean forward – other hand still on his hip, while relaxing into the position without resting his head. An uncertain hybrid of a frowned pout warped the movements of your lips, and you couldn’t help but wonder why someone so elegant as himself was living in a shabby, beaten down, and abandoned castle. It couldn’t be his. There was no way. Who would live in a place like this? Not like it wasn’t beautiful! It’s just... well, broken. Too large of a place for a single person, wouldn’t it be? Brushing fallen strands of (h/c) hair behind your ear, you mustered up some courage and turned to face him; standing at the room’s entrance. “Are you... okay?”

Alucard quietly turned his attention to you, though refused to communicate. Was this another hint to leave, or was he willing to hear your words? A thick swallow was made as you felt your throat go dry. You should just leave, this was intrusive. But... wasn’t he...

“I’m not entirely certain...but, was there... someone crying here?” (S/c) fingers toyed with the strap of your satchel, (e/c) discs scattering to and fro between the floor and the lavish stranger. At your question, the prince straightened his back, returning his courtesy to you. Though, as what seemed usual for the day, he was rather quiet. “I... I’m sorry, I know this must be so rude. I think I’m positive I saw you crying. Are you alright?” Instead of the usual nervousness that would poison your demeanor, there was a firm stance of certainty that replaced your physique. “Do you need help?”

At this strange offer of kindness Alucard felt the urge of a fluttering smile, though hid it well. He continued his façade. “Though you may have witnessed that truth, I acquire no assistance. Your kindness is endearing, however not needed.” His accent was lovely, and in a way you felt terrible for doting over such little things about him when there was clearly someone in distress. But it wasn’t very often you’d see someone close to the very definition of perfection, or sophistication. Was he even real? Closing his delicate and gentle eyes, he sighed. “Although, I wish to tell you, feel free to roam the castle. I don’t mind. I just hope you don’t plan to take anything. Draw at your hearts leisure.” A blush – both from excitement and embarrassment – had doused over your (s/c) cheeks, (s/c) hands balling up by your chest with hesitancy. _Was this really okay?_ First he wanted you to leave, and now you were encouraged to stay and explore the unknown. What should you do? Alucard took notice of your hesitance, and dropped his appendages by his side, neglecting whatever entertainment the window brought him. “Will you not venture?”

“Well, um, are you really okay with that? Just earlier you said...” Your own hands mirrored his position, falling by your side.

The vampire closed his eyes and sighed. “I am well aware; however, I think it would be fit to share the knowledge within these walls and chambers with another. Stay or leave; do as you wish.” His voice was kind and sincere, earning a twinkle of admiration in those (e/c) eyes of yours.

“T-Thank you very much.” A smile crept its way onto your features and you found yourself being able to relax in stature. Spinning on the heels of your boots, you went to explore; but not before forcing a cease in your adventure and half-turning to face him. “Excuse me, what’s your name?”

“My name is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. But you can call me Alucard.”

“What an eccentric name. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alucard.”

**...**

The two of you shared soft smiles before you bounced away into the depths of the mysterious castle you’ve only known from horrific rumors, finding the mansion to be a rather stunning and harmless place. There were always rumors during your expeditions; from demons rampaging and gutting innocent civilians – even children – from nearby towns, to an uprising of vampires slaughtering – feasting on humans, all the while planning genocide. All the more, a mere trio consisting of a vampire, a nomad, and a vampire hunter – so typical – who were destined to defeat the great Dracula. He was a myth however, wasn’t he? A lie told from generation to generation to keep fear enlisted to the hearts of the children and spun off of a combination of stories. It was difficult for you to believe, considering you’ve only kept to yourself and never saw such horrors. It was always just you. Maybe occasionally a steed; but mostly just you and your art book. And you couldn’t really see it any other way. It had been like this for years, and honestly, life was peaceful. You were occasionally hired to paint portraits of rich folk or their pets, or even happened to sell landscape paintings you created. It wasn’t anything special, but it made you happy. Not to mention the nice coin you’d earn which allowed for the infrequent lavish living, when you wanted a break from the travels. You’ve had your fears and faced many more, and this stupid story wasn’t something you were afraid of. You’d only heard it from a group of wacko’s who called themselves the Speakers. They consistently spewed about nonsense like these end-of-time vampires and the great trio who were destined to save humanity and defeat Dracula. They were kind people, but damn, were they delirious. You only encountered them during a low point when you needed a ride to the next city – wherever, really. The Speakers offered the helping hand and you all got chatty while in the wagon, but it was comical. Good people, but they seemed annoyed and some – almost infuriated – when you refused to believe their ridiculous tales. You weren’t a child.

But alas, all that lead to some interesting memories. You had sketched a few of them in your book to pass time but it wasn’t something you were inspired by. Thankfully however, all of those little obnoxious blocks in the road lead to a treasure like this. A true find. Maybe even two birds with one stone... Perhaps, if you asked kindly, this Adrian or Alucard guy, would allow you to draw him. He was quite the stunning figure and in this way you could be sneaky and: 1) You could stare at his beauty for longer in real time. 2) This would be a sly way to keep the memory of someone beautiful. And 3), a fine addition to your collection of treasures. He was sort of a hidden gem, wasn’t he? Hiding in a place like this. Who would’ve thought?


	2. Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if I had known I was going to get as many hits as I have after two days of publishing I would have totally had a second chapter much sooner. I'm used to not having my stories kick off until about a week or two later, so this was a pleasant surprise. I thank those who have given me a kudos! That's awesome! xD

The sound of leather boots scuffing against the stone floors echoed in the empty halls as your (s/c) fingers trailed against the surface of the stone walls. (E/c) eyes twirled up and around, observing every nook and cranny – every detail of this wondrous castle. How did it end up in a state like this? So destroyed? Broken? It was a shame, but in a sense, brought a tranquil element of dismal dystopia that filled your heart with an ache of purpose. A content sigh leaked from your parted lips as the tip of your shoe met with a stone, kicking it down the hall where it bounced with a racket. You came across a flight of stairs, one set going higher and the other ventured lower; you opted to advance higher first, thinking about the view from up there above all else. Imagine the landscape? To see it all from a such an advantage point... it would be breath taking. During the ascent close to the beginning of the grandiose steps, you paused and looked upwards; the swirl of stairs that hugged the walls earned a quick sketch in the book. You’d put details in later; as long as you had the draft down, it was easy to remember. Opening the flap of the satchel, (s/c) hands dug inside, feeling around for pencils or charcoal wrapped in cloth; after fiddling through the surfaces, you pulled out a pencil and started the rough sketch of the layout, doing very minor bits of shading just to help the recollection later. Shoving the items back into the bag after a few minutes, you continued the journey of mystic awe.

Within the depths and secrets of the top floor was a plethora of rooms; the staircase had continued its venture up, but you wanted to stop on this floor and reconnoiter. (E/c) rings traveled the halls, widening upon discovering heavy damage to the area; you ventured from room to room as you inspected the impairment of the ostentatious castle, marveling at the history. A hum rumbled from your throat as you took notice of a fairly _LARGE_ hole in the wall, surrounded by crushed stones or wrecked furniture. Cautiously toe-stepping towards the wreckage, (e/c) eyes observed the damage from up close; the upper of your body leaning forward – eyes widening in shock upon discovering that this hole went through... a handful of rooms, for lack of better words. Several decameters worth, actually. What could have caused this? The pattern of debris had pushed towards the direction you were eyeing down; making you think that whatever caused his destruction had gone down that direction. Taking heed of the rubble, (s/c) hands lifted the skirt of your weather-supportive forest-dyed dress as you lifted your knees high to avoid tripping over any loose rock or wood chunks.

“What happened here?” The dust lingering in the air littered the room like faux stars, fading in and out of view thanks to the lowering golden sun pouring from the window. _‘What kind of weaponry could cause this sort of pattern? This attack? Let alone be big enough to fit in these rooms and doorframe, despite the existing largeness of it.’_ (H/c) brows pinched together as the cogs of your brain attempted to piece this mystery of a puzzle together – heart thumping from anticipation; you continued to walk through the mess, finally catching sight of where the barrage ended. As you came closer, (e/c) hues squinted to see better within the lessening distance, seeing a bed and a desk first. Something in the air felt heavy as you enclosed on said room. The energy silently threatening that this was no place for you to be. The first thing you noticed upon officially entering was the Prussian blue carpet from underneath your brown boots which was singed and displayed a gaping hole in the center. (E/c) eyes travelled up, scanning the area. You almost wish you hadn’t. This was a child’s room. There were toys and drawings, and papers littered about. Was this the room of Adrian – or Alucard’s – child? Was that why he wept? Did he lose someone? Possibly a family member? The beating of your heart seemed to slow, a solemn grief capturing the muscle instead. _‘Did someone die here?’_ Clearly, the path of destruction ended at this room, meaning someone had found their goal here. Something met their end.

You carefully tread forwards, a hand placing itself on the foot-end of the bed, taking note of the broken frame before trailing up towards the piece that still remained. It was rather smooth. (H/l) (h/c) threads fell over your shoulder as you looked behind you where the desk was, and you investigated there next. Maybe there would be a sort of explanation – some history. A reason. But after shifting through the drawers and papers, you found no leads. “Is this appropriate?” You mentally questioned your motives while mumbling, bringing those eyes up to cerebrally ponder your morale. _‘I’m snooping through somebody’s stuff. And it seems private on top of that.’_ (H/c) lines wrinkled further as (e/c) discs trailed upwards to scan the walls, finding a rather peculiar portrait of quite the refined, salient, and debonair looking family between two obliterated windows. There was a rough looking man with hair like coal, a mustache and beard reminding you of a musketeer; his stature seemed cold but there was warmth within his eyes and a hint of a smile embellishing his expression. The way his chest puffed out made you think he seemed like quite the proud, strong type of man. Oddly enough however, the unfamiliar being in the portrait had the sharpest ear’s you’d ever seen a human adorn; he was rather tall, unusually so. “Must have been a birth deformity...” You muttered quietly to no one in particular, just releasing your thoughts out loud. Still, the sight seemed – ridiculously to you, unsettling. Not like an ‘oh no this is a cursed portrait, it reeks of fear!’ but more so ‘the vibe from this image wards strange energy into the air.’

Paying mind to the next human in the fabulously detailed painting, (e/c) gems widened upon observing stunningly beautiful woman. Like, she seemed flawless; unreal – angelic. Her hair was soft in appearance, and her eyes held the intensity of a larimar blue, captivating. Enchanting. A semi-sheer white dress hugged her body – a ribbon of the same gold as her hair tied around the waist of it. A fair trail of frills had decorated the bust and shoulders, as well as the hem of the sleeves. Seriously, was this a real woman? How could she have been so beautiful? You almost envied her.

“I have to sketch this.” Continuing to stare down the masterpiece, your (s/c) hands fled into the bag and flit around before pulling out the sketch book and your go to material – the pencil. “I hope I don’t mess it up. There’s no way to fix it if I do. I could always start another page...” With a hunched posture – leaning far too close to the portrait, you continued to observe the painting; coming across the baby in the woman’s arms next. “Huh? That’s... unusual.” The child had eyes like the sun – a brilliant gold, though the fathers appeared to be red, and the mother’s blue. Maybe their genetics skipped a generation? You assumed the infant was a boy, considering it was clothed in blue, but proved convinced this was certainly the child of this couple; more so persuading it was the mother’s than the husbands. The infant carried the same gentle eyes and lush, soft blond locks that curled by the edges as her, as well as the roundness within the eyes. You supposed, the look for adoration of life came from the father instead. “So cute!” An airy chuckle bounced from between your lips as a slight blush from the love you had for this painting dusted over your (s/c) cheeks. Flipping open the sketch book of all your adventures and memorable fortune until you reached an empty page, you began to recreate the exquisite portrait on a much smaller scale. As usual, more so doing the outlines and light shading so you could detail the unfamiliar family later.

Focusing in on the art – clutching the book close to your chest for a sense of stability – you ever so slowly tracked backwards to retrieve the chair from the desk; setting the furniture down directly in front of the painting as the sound of restless scribbling filled the void in the room. What a beautiful family they were; you couldn’t help but wonder what fate came of them. As you created the outline of the mother – adding her nose and eyes, as well as her petite and feminine mouth – you couldn’t help but feel the familiarity with her specifically. Where had you seen a face like this before?

**...**

It was shortly after the sketch session had you stood to your feet and stretched wide – a yawn snaking from your widely opened mouth, hands sailing high before the legs came next. Hopefully, you hadn’t taken up too much time in this single room itself; perhaps, your artistry had gotten the best of you, considering you definitely put in a lot of shading and detail, contouring some of the features even. You sighed and hunched over, arms swinging lazily. “I should leave this room.” Despite having been given permission to explore anywhere, for some reason, taking refuge in this specific child’s room had plagued you with a guilt; something about the energy just seemed tragic, and private – personal. As you evaded the easy way where a thousand openings (obviously an exaggeration) provided sight for a surfeit of rooms, you were interrupted by the owner of this wrecked home. You mentally thanked yourself for leaving that area when you had; instead being surrounded in a rather basic common or study room.

“Are you enjoying yourself so far?” Alucard queried, a neutral expression draping his rather delicate features. Though, you couldn’t help but notice – at least it’s how he came off to you – he was always stiff. His posture was always straight and he seemed rigid. Proper. It’s not like that was a bad thing! But... why was he always so... uptight in appearance?

Hugging the black leather bound book of wonders to your chest, you offered him an elated smile. “Absolutely! This place is absolutely marvelous!” You approached the taller, thin male with a rather nice build; swinging a hand this way and that as if fanning away the air. “I can’t believe you live here. You’re quite lucky. There seems to be so much history.”

At this, Alucard let out a minute scoff, folding his arms over. “Lucky. That’s one way to think of it.” His hushed tone carried something subtly bitter.

Being taken back by his sudden cold response, you stopped your walking around the rubble and snapped your attention to him; (h/l) (h/c) threads twirling with the motion. “Do you... not like it here?” Adrian only provided a cold stare in response, his eyes filled with the intensity of emotions you couldn’t read. The feeling was akin to being judged by a god, or a king. Someone with high authority, or morale; maybe even an angel sent to persecute you, watching all the sins of your life by staring into the depths of your soul with a simple penetrating glance of the eyes. As he continued to stare intently – making you wither under his gaze in insignificant amounts – he finally broke the silence.

“You came here by steed, correct?”

Oh no, was he kicking you out? You must have said something that triggered him – a sensitivity; maybe unintentionally recalling the reason why he wept in the first place.

“I did.”

“Where is it now?”

“I left it in the nearest town. As spoken, I was miles away. I enjoy walking – it’s usually my main resource of travel. I do wear easy nor fear the dark.”

Despite the bravery laced within your tone, Alucard couldn’t help but mentally scold the stupidity. “Do you not know of dangers that lurk in the shadows? Demons who eat the flesh of humans?”

Okay. Now it was your turn to mock him; except you were more of the readable type in the sense of expression. A (h/c) brow quirked upwards as you placed a feminine (s/c) hand on your hip. “You believe in those stories?”

He mirrored the facial shift only. “You don’t?”

A groan boisterously evaded the air of your lungs as you did a strange bend of your knees, head up to the sky. “Of course I don’t. It’s made up. Nothing but folklore to scare the local children, and their children’s children; made to tame the generations of mankind.” You slipped the sketch book back into the satchel before slapping the outer of your thighs, giving him an incredulous look.

This acquired a hint of anger within Alucard’s vibrant hues which resembled the excellent rays of the sun itself; his pale and lanky fingers tapping against the surface of his arm above is semi-tight white shirt. Your ignorance reminded him of a rather stubborn and brash schlemiel he’s come to care for...“Most of you humans... nothing but fragile sheep who know not when wolves surround you. Who shall protect you?” His voice went from irritated to exasperated, finding this conversation tiring.

“You humans?” You scoffed a retort. “You’re saying that like you’re not one.” Why was this silly, stupid conversation getting under your skin? Maybe the agitation you accidentally triggered within Alucard had only retaliated, earning him to snap a few strings within yourself.

He stepped closer, not breaking his closed-off stance but his entire being carrying the aura of someone not to be threatened. You, however, didn’t step away. This gentleman was kind overall, this was just a little flaw he embedded; looks like appearances weren’t a settled game. “Do you know who I am? The castle you dwell in?” His voice held authority, and you felt anger bubble within the depths of your chest.

“No, and although you’ve been merciful to my rudeness and rather kind to offer me the whereabouts inside your home, I have to say, sir,” slowly, the irritated expression that painted your features turned into a rather sloppily sassy one as you crossed your arms and leaned forward. “Quite frankly, I don’t give a damn who you are.” The two adults remained soundless, holding an concentrated stare off as the energy in the room spiked to a great rigidity. “I think I should take my leave. Thank you for allowing me to see your manor, Alucard.” The harsh expression you adopted dropped, and became replaced with sympathy. “I genuinely am grateful to you for allowing me to experience the treasures of your home.” Providing half a nod to the attractive broad blonds direction, you took lead and departed from the scene.

Adrian breathed heavily, staring where you once had taken place. Half of him cursed this stranger and her juvenile foolishness, while the other attempted to cool him down, trying to convince him to see the better side of the cosmopolitan. He was definitely annoyed, but it wasn’t enough for him to disregard all the gentleman-like manners his mother had raised him to follow. Most humans were weak compared to the beasts within this universe; and that’s not including those who practice magic for wicked intent, or band together to interrogate others and reap destruction. And above all, Adrian knew that there were more vampires out in Wallachia; he couldn’t pin where, but he certainly felt them. He sighed his frustrations away, coming to the conclusion he would assist you for the last time.

The usually comforting sound of your shoes hitting the pavement – paced quicker than usual – had fallen deaf to your ears tipped with red from anger. Yes, you were... not exactly hot headed, but more so quick to anger. It’s not like you enjoyed arguing and butting heads like idiotic rams the way hot heads do; but unfortunately you carried their trait of being easy to rile up. A curt huff blew from your rounded lips, annoyance clear with the way your (h/c) brows furrowed together and the ‘don’t talk to me’ look in those fierce (e/c) hues.

“Ms. (Y/n)!”

Ugh. It was Adrian. What on earth did he want? He couldn’t just let you leave in peace? Trying to keep tame to the fire inside, you slowly turned the torso of your frame around. “What is it?” Alucard was shockingly not that many paces far behind, making you think he had chosen to follow rather shortly after your exodus.

“I understand we shared a childish quarrel,”

A brow ticked up. Was he really trying to make peace or keep jabbing?

“But if I may request for you to stay so that I may fetch your horse from the town.” His stupid sophisticated and charming accent and dumb attractive face made it difficult to not accept the act of chivalry, but quite frankly, you were ready to leave and continue to travel where the roads dared to go and the wind howled. Apparently, he read the contemplative aggression that was going through the rather brash maiden’s mien. He pressed. “If you haven’t noticed, the sun has disappeared and dusk is turning to night, and soon it will be dangerous to travel; additionally, having a woman such as yourself walk these woods would be a beacon for trouble. Between wolves, bandits, and – despite your disbelief – **_demons_** ; you would be nothing but prey.”

_‘A woman such as myself? What’s that supposed to mean?!’_ (S/c) fists curled. “I can take care of myself, I don’t need protection nor to be babied. I’ve come this far in my life, solely on my own. I’m no damsel.”

Perhaps Alucard had said something that affected you negatively; had he insulted you? When he said ‘a woman such as yourself,’ he meant it in the manner that you’d draw surrounding trouble because you’re sightly and beguiling. Didn’t women like being told they’re pretty? He sighed, uncertain how to tame the rapid emotions of a female. “Ms. (Y/n), entertain my desire to do this for you. I would rather you be safe, even if you can fight your own battles. I do not request this of you because I think you are weak, or any less of me. I have confidence you are strong.”

(E/c) gems bore into his as a taught pout managed to push your lips to the side in contemplation. This wasn’t exactly something you’ve ever really agreed to, but he seemed to be trying to make amends. Releasing a pent up breath, you dropped the physical guard of your body. “Fine. Go for it. Her name is Nakhti. Nakhti Gesa. She’s a thin but healthy short mane Andalusian, with a deep brown pelt and a crest branded on her shoulder – not my house, of course. I bought her about a few months ago from a trader, so I’m really the only one she’s come to know. You’ll have to take this.” His amber yellow eyes drifted down to your hips, where you had been untying the beige and tattered scarf. “She won’t let anyone ride her without me there; this will let her know I sent you.” As Alucard obtained the scarf – the fabric thin but rather smooth and soft within his hands – the tips of his fingers brushed against yours. Neither of you thought anything of it, however. It was just a touch. “It’ll be something familiar for her.”

Despite being quietly amused by the fact that you had named your mount, additionally with a last name, Adrian recognized the paltry knowledge with hilarity. “Thank you for entrusting me with this task. I promise to bring your steed back with me, unharmed. I will return shortly.” For the first time while accompanied by his presence, Alucard gifted a tender smile so soft you nearly missed it; even his ausmas hued irises seemed lighter in spirit. (E/c) jewels had to back track and double take for certainty; it made your heart flutter. It was only because he was insanely, stupidly attractive; you weren’t a fool to deny that. His smile was probably something rare to see, and by the power of the cosmos, you wished for time and everything in it to cease, so you could shamelessly sketch that beauty in secret. By far, you were much too prideful to even think about asking such a thing to a fine specimen.

A more serious expression had shifted you from the mildly surprised one. “No, I should be thanking you. Please, stay safe. Do you have a weapon on you?”

Alucard’s smile deepened by the slightest, more so by the corners of his mouth hardly twitching further upwards. “I’m strong enough to go without, but I do intend to carry my sword.” His accented voice had come out in a marginally playful tone. Or maybe it was just confident?

_‘Isn’t that being cocky? What’s the difference here between my attitude and his?’_ With arms crossed, you took a few steps back until you met with the cool pavement of the wall; kicking a foot up, you bid your last goodbye to this peculiar stranger whom you hadn’t come to get a grasp on yet. He had quite the interesting personality, to say the least. “Alright then. I’ll hold you to your word. Come back safely, Alucard. And please, just call me (Y/n).”

“Certainly. Rest assured, (Y/n); Nakhti and I will return unscathed.” As the owner of the mansion parted ways, his voice carried over the sound of his boots as he looked back once again, waving a dismissive hand in the air. “Feel free to continue your exploration while I’m away.”

**...**

During Alucard’s rather benevolent venture, you had taken his advice and continued to study the parts of the fortress you hadn’t yet been to. Anything would really beat the idea of just planting yourself in one area and sitting there for – probably – hours. You favored the continuation of exploring the upper of the castle – past the third floor – and attempted to journey the fourth. Actually, how many floors were there? On the outside, it was quite the grandiose structure; there were bridges that lead to hanging capsules of stone nearly suspended by nothing else. Imagine being up there during the developing night; all the stars one could see away from the lanterns and torches – the fire pits – of mankind, which clouded the natural skylight. Or if the moon happened to be out tonight?! Oh how lovely! Excitement brimmed within the drumming of your heart as you raced up the seemingly never-ending flight of steps; the miniscule inch of your heel tapping loudly with every step, echoing through the empty spiral. In a way, it was exciting to be alone in this mansion; it felt as if you were playing hide and seek with unseen ghosts. But on the other hand, despite the smile that painted your lips, you couldn’t help but feel a little lonely in a place so unbearably large and elaborate. What was the use of all this space and lavish lifestyle if one could not share it with another? Come to think of it... Alucard was the only one you’ve met in this fortress so far. Was he... alone?

**...**

On the flip side, the Prince of Dracula had been enduring quite a rough experience. Had he listened to your advice about Nakhti? Yes... but... not in the correct order, supposedly. Currently, the umber brown Andalusian mare was in a formidable salient position, threatening to attack Alucard with her powerful hooves. He had gone to casually approach her first with the attempts of stroking her nozzle in greeting, but alas, her loyalty was to another. This was a stranger. She shrieked hellish neighs before bucking around the small pen, kicking up straw and denting beams of wood. The vampire seethed a curse through his fanged pearl teeth.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He spoke with a tamed warning, defensive in position. The fit horse continued to bash around, and he sighed with an exasperated attitude. “You’re just like her.” Alucard surrendered the defense and relaxed, standing still and composed – silk canary threads drifting in the wind like a pale waterfall of metallic gold. “Both small in appearance, but have quite the attitude.” He let out an airy laugh, holing a hand on his hip while the expression of someone satirical and intrepid met the wild gaze of the mare who was wearing down. “At least, I hope I can subdue you with this.” Alucard pulled the beige scarf from his trench coat pocket (he had been sure to take his classic attire and his heirloom sword, as promised), the thinning cloth rippling down. Gingerly – as to not startle her again – he approached the mare, who snorted heavily through her large nostrils. The thick mane drawing down her neck flagging in waves as she lifted her head high and low in repetitive manner. Slowly, the cloth met just by the front of Nakhti’s snout; she sniffed around before doing another happy nod, a livelier whinny cheerily resounding in the stall. Her muzzle brushed against Alucard’s hand, head lowering to the floor in respect as the prince returned the scarf to his pocket. “There there. Now you see I’ve not come to harm you; I am a friend.” He paused, halos like goldenrod lifting towards the starry night sky once catching his slip up; he meant it more towards the animal than anything else. “Well, sort of.” After stroking the mare a few times, stilling her, the vampire sought it’s time to return. Fastening the reigns on the mahogany beast, he began to guide the mount out of the stable.

He had used his teleportation abilities to spawn within the town, however, he would have to ride back. He would probably return to what was once Dracula’s great manor – his home, his father’s grave – before dawn.


	3. Vis-à-Vis

After having tied Nakhti to a sturdy tree outside, the sinewy male who was cursed with immortality returned to his dwelling; the sun had not yet risen, but would soon be close – the sky to grow lighter in three hours or so. “I wonder where she went.” Alucard’s relaxed medallion irises scanned the halls, looking for any slight movement or listening for any peculiar noise; his broad shoulders swayed as he paced about the empty manors. After a handful of minutes and silence, his eyes narrowed in suspicion; the vampire considered maybe he shouldn’t have had some random female parading through the corridors of his home. Maybe you were a thief after all. Perhaps you disappeared during his time away, using a mare you saw while passing through the village as a distraction for him to leave. Still however, he gave the innocence of your character the benefit of the doubt. Adrian inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for better focus; earlier inside his father’s office – where the two of you had met, he had made a mental note to capture your scent and memorize it (as said, he had to be prepared if anything went awry; this would allow for easier tracking). For any weaker vampire, your smell would have come off faint, but he was no regular creature of the night; Alucard was the Prince of Vampires – Dracula’s only direct lineage. He was all that was left to uphold the bloodline. The fragrance of your blood set an invisible trail for him to follow, his heavy steps echoing loudly in the mute, ghostly halls. The aroma your ichor provided was so typically human of a scent, nothing special; but there was a distinctive addition he could not place, which momentarily perplexed his mind, considering he can sense lineages directly from the spoor of blood. It was familiar, but too insignificant of a distinguish that he failed to identify it.

He followed the lifeblood which was an unwritten documentation of your character; he could tell at one point you had gone up the stairway – the fragrance lingering there, but proved to be stronger coming from the lower floor. Well, you were certainly taking full advantage of the permission he granted in your favor, for the sake of sightseeing. Alucard stared at the shadows swallowing the low of the descent, narrowing his eyes once more – but hardly. Just what were you doing down there? He didn’t have an issue with your passion for the arts, but he didn’t actually think you’d end up sketching the entire inside of the castle. Though, the apparition of his memory recalled your enthusiasm, thrill, and enthralled (e/c) irises and a flush of color to you (s/c) cheeks during the first grant; perhaps your elation for practicing talents of the arts was underestimated. He descended down the stairs, looking as neutral as ever.

**...**

You traveled almost every chamber, finding strange new sights and taking in the commemoration. Some of these quarters were breath taking and elaborate; either carrying the theme of a library with a plethora of books – or a science room – while others were more... so-to-say... the slave dungeon type. That’s the kind you had currently – unsettlingly – stumbled into during your laid back walk of the mansion. At first, there was awe. Large (e/c) rings drifted about the rounded _marble_ floor which appeared to be designed like constellations, hugged by a ring of... gold, maybe, before the inner circle was designed to the center with stone. Your eyes scoured to the ceiling. This _single room_ was bigger than the house you lived in during your childhood. They next swung over to the immense bookshelves guarding the walls, trapping stray wanderers with the intimidation and beckoning of untold knowledge. You could almost feel the magic pulling you in. Spinning in your step – twisting to face all directions with wonder twinkling in your (e/c) eyes – the low of your back gently bumped a rough surface, which felt like a table; it earned your sudden correction of attention. (S/c) palms laid flat against the surface as you pushed yourself around to face the structure properly, and you found yourself almost immediately regretting it. Despite the stupendous size of the pale white rock slab lined with wood – which in any other case you would have literally jumped on (maybe even take the risk of napping on it) – a dose of petrification seized your movements.

What horrors took place here? Torture, or something? There was so much blood on it – the stains seeming to splatter almost halfway across; no – it was more than that. How did you not smell this when venturing down here? Or let alone specifically within this room? It wasn’t a strong scent at all and yet...

(S/c) fingertips grazed over the surface, finding the ichor to be fairly dry, but much to your disliking, had been wet enough to leave a quick trail where you had dragged your fingers through; as well as leaving the mark of maroon to dye the tips of your once untainted (s/c) fingers. (E/c) irises quivered with the minutiae this might entail. Those same eyes darted over to a rather large ebony Warhammer that was resting on the surface by the other end of the table towards your right. It was bizarre, however; there was not a single speck of blood that decorated the unknown blacksmiths tool. Your heart froze; (e/c) eyes snapping up as you released a gasp. _‘Could that guy Alucard be-’_ A bead of cold sweat was painted by the low of your temple; every fiber of your being seizing upon hearing the last voice you currently didn’t want to hear. You were terrified. You whipped around to an immediate defensive stance, (e/c) hues sending venomous daggers to the enchanting stranger – who you currently assumed to be a psychotic murderer. He’d probably been luring people here – people like you – wanderers, and did goodness knows what to them. Was he to do the same to you?

“Ah, I’m _sincerely_ regretful you ended up in this part of the manor.” Alucard's tone seemed exhausted – fatigued, even – as he confidently strode closer; his right arm crossed over the low of his broad chest and the other allowing his fingertips to fan about his temple down to his mouth. Despite the apologetic note, his eyes carried something formidable. You weren’t supposed to be here, and this isn’t something he wanted anyone to see. At least, not until he cleaned up the castle a bit more – scrubbing that awful stain down. His candle glow irises seemed to glint as they challenged your accusatory (e/c) ones; he saw the hatred within – they looked to him as if he was a monster. He continued to talk while studying your rather still movements. “You see, the reason why this place is such a muddle is because my father and I fought... to the death. Just less than a day ago, actually.” Expression shrinking to something mournful, Adrian pressed your concerns. “That stronghold you heard rumors of? It is here. He lived in this castle – moved the entire fortress around with magic – and terrorized innocent civilians. An adviser of his named Hector dabbled in dark magic – necromancy; he would bring the dead to life on that very table. With that Warhammer.” He stepped closer as you used a right hand to feel your way against the cursed table you suddenly wanted to flee from, never taking harsh (e/c) sights off of his. “I...” the prince stopped his advance, only being a mere few feet away from your being; his voice dropped, and his expectant gaze was replaced with one which was crestfallen. “Had to kill him; my father.”

Upon the confession, your eyes widened.

“Alucard, you killed your own father?”

“Physically, yes.” Those flared gold rings of his rose up from their occupation on the floor. “But the truth is, he had turned to a mad man; someone who died long ago when my mother was murdered. He sought revenge on humans for what they’d done to her. He lost his sense of love, and life.” There was an obvious lacing of grief within his voice, someone who sounded like they were breaking, but refused to break.

The amount of sudden personal information you were receiving from such a mystical and kind, yet absolutely threatening stranger was a bit overwhelming; however, before you pulled your enchanted blade forged from silver – hilted with iron and ornamented with pieces of antimony – from a hidden spring on your arm underneath the sleeve of your dress, a sudden conclusive memory flashed within your mind.

_He was slumped against a chair with cushions of scarlet; those long, lovely, and smooth primrose locks of his draping over his shoulders and curtaining his tear streaked face. The male seemed defeated, in a sense. He seemed exhausted._ He was grieving and you had interrupted that _._ And only now was had it all clicked and you made sense of everything. The broken corridor and the disheveled stranger made of an angels sorrow; the random castle you had sworn hadn’t been on the grounds you’ve journeyed through – which seemed to suddenly appear. The halls wrecked and rooms bearing holes about the size of a wagon – maybe bigger. And the blood. The fresh, but drying blood. _The sounds of Adrians sorrow – all his pain and anguish – his quiet sniveling, had echoed through the hollowness of the halls, reaching your ears. It drew you in after you entered the castle and ventured a ways in._

_He was weeping._

_He **mourned.**_

Immediately, your posture relaxed; the arms raised to attack if need be slowly falling down to your sides. What replaced the look of hatred – screaming beast – had now been placed with a pained sympathy; understanding, but yet confused. Why had he allowed you to stay? He should have kicked you out! Thoughts coursed your mind of how unintentionally rude you had been. You imposed in a dire time. A terrible time. The worst timing, ever, actually. Man, this kind of made you feel like the scum of the earth. Almost immediately, a pain hard to break wrapped around your heart, squeezing the happiness from it.

“Alucard... Is that why you’re here?” Lips pursed as you took meek steps forward, a (s/c) hand raised in pathetic means of comforting someone you were afraid to touch. Would he be offended if you tried to ease his sorrows? A complete stranger who wandered onto his territory after the decease of his crazed father from mere moments ago? “You’ve been alone here for hours after your fathers passing?” This cavalier was freshly distressed after opening his years’ worth of scars, though, managed to conceal it well. The denotation of exhaustion had begun to evade the linger within his countenance. “All of this just happened?” (H/c) slanted upwards in sympathy, not knowing – but understanding – the emotions he tried to successfully shelter.

“Yes.” He gave a leaden nod; the ache in his eyes veiled adroitly. “You happened to arrive a few hours after my ally’s departed from me.”

(H/c) brows slanted upwards in solicitude, not knowing – but understanding – the sentiments he tried to successfully shelter. “Your friends left you?” In a minor dose, there was a sense of bitterness in your erratically beating heart; (e/c) halos drifted to the tasteful terrazzo in cogitation. _‘How could they have left him when he needed them the most? Wouldn’t they have sensed his discomfort?’_ Those same eyes returned to the handsome oke in direct sights who waited for an answer or reaction. _‘But then again...’_ With solemn irises returning to the patient and blazing hues like the tails of fire, you mentally carried out the rest of your conversation. _‘He hides things incredibly well. If I hadn’t caught him crying before I wouldn’t have even guessed he had looking at him now.’_ With a suspire, you paced your way until in front of the dhampir with about a two foot distance. “Why didn’t you go with them? Surely they must have tried to convince you.”

Proving you with a simple gaze – a moment of thoughtful quietness blanketing the conversation – Adrian continued. “No. They hadn’t.” At the words so simply stated, a bloom of incredulity warped your expression in a somewhat, horrified manner. Were they really that cold? Upon witnessing your distress, the prince who halved between immortal blood and human continued. “I had intended for this place to be my grave; however, my companion – the Belmont, relinquished his manor to me. It was his home – his childhood; as equally wrecked as mine. He purveyed incentive onto me, and told me to make his estate and this castle my home, not my grave. For someone to look after generations’ worth of collected knowledge.”

_‘Intended for this to be his grave? Does that mean he wished to die?’_ You gave him a skeptical look with pinched lips – uncertain how to process this semi-awkward information. “Well, for what it’s worth, I’m glad you listened. I would have missed encountering such a lovely treasure.” (E/c) plates reflected kindness onto Alucard, who seemed indifferent.

He quirked his sharp blonde brow by such an insignificant portion that if you hadn’t been standing so close the gesture would have been missed. “Is that so?” His words drawled out breathily, and carried a dejected lacing to them.

And then it dawned on you. _‘Did he think I meant the castle and not him?! That’s such slander! I’m disparaging him! It’s like saying his life is below-worth of the castle!’_ Immediately after the thought, the jewels of your eyes widened significantly – back bending towards the earth below and hands up in defense (a normal reaction of yours). “I-I didn’t mean it like that! I hope you- I meant _**you**_ Alucard! Not the castle! You’re the treasure I’m talking about! I mean yes, the castle is a treasure as well but you are exceeding the equal to its beauty-” Mouth snapping shut and brain shutting down, panic began to settle in. _‘Oh my gosh what am I saying?!?!’_ A brilliance of red sprawled across your (s/c) cheeks with embarrassed heat. Did you just really admit to this pulchritudinous and refined gent that you found him attractive?! How humiliating!! Feminine (s/c) hands fled to shield your face, the entirety of your body language displaying all of the discomfort you’ve suddenly embraced.

A temporary perplexion replaced Alucard’s features, trying to piece together the strange behavioral outburst. Nonetheless however, he would gratefully accept the compliment that you gave him. Being in a coffin for a year and having Sypha catch feelings for Trevor despite his own (Alucard's) protests had taken a slight beating to his confidence, as well as his ego. He had definitely thought you degraded him in favor of his castle, but found himself thankful that you weren’t a material-bound human. “Why, thank you, (Y/n). I find you rather amiable as well.” Despite the lack of a smile, there was a pleased and maybe even amused tone hinting in Alucard’s smooth accented voice. His flirting game had gone rusty through all these recent trifles and slumber, it seemed...

There was a mix of feelings twisting within your chest as the blush simmered down; he had used the term ‘amiable.’ That meant... friendly, more than anything. Now you didn’t think of yourself highly in appeal to looks; however, it was mildly upsetting to you how he didn’t return the considerations of you. Dropping (s/c) hands from the previously shaken expression, you offered him a simple, lesser simper. “Thank you, Alucard.” There was a moment of silence before you lamely tossed a leg forward, kicking the heel into the ground, pretending as if there was rock or dirt to kick up. Clasping your hands together, you gave an elated sigh. “Well, I should get going. Thank you for fetching my horse for me. That was a very kind and selfless thing to do.” With second-guessing running about your mind, you placed a gentle (s/c) hand on his shoulder, giving him a pat or two. It was a little bit of a gauche gesture, but, you felt the desire to.

Alucard’s honey-like hues traced to the intimate movement before following your departing figure. He hardly allowed you to take three steps away before passively requesting for your company again. “Please, allow me to escort you there. I’ll see you off.”

You turned around, (e/c) hues studying him intently for a minute before seeming pleased. “Sure; I’ll love to have some companionship aside from a horse.” A miniscule chuckle bubbled from your lips in a giddy manner, knowing that Nakhti was the only source of friendship you’ve had for the last few months... Obviously, there were the taverns you’d visit for your weekly sense of proper rest; not wanting to sleep outside in the barren lands of Romania, fighting off the cold or any sort of stupid bandit gathering who dared to have their way with you – or mug you. (S/c) hands pushed their way through lengths of (h/l) (h/c) threads before twisting them together, and tucking the hair around until you created a bun. Granted, if the threads started falling apart then you would use your tattered scarf; it was difficult to use at first due to the collective thickness, but eventually you managed to learn how to work around that. Often times when it would resort to the beige scarf, you would end up having two long ribbons tails that would meet your shoulders. Adrian spared no glances until you actually began to talk again; the both of you near the entrance of the fortress. The sound of Nakhti’s whinnies had reached your ears before the chocolate fur of her pelt met with your (e/c) eyes. Certainly, had Alucard kept his promise.

“You know, I am grateful. Really.” Turning to face the dhampir with luscious, extensive, and silky flaxen threads (seriously, how were they so beautiful; did he use a special medicine?), you flashed him one last smile. He was listening attentively, an unmoved countenance. “You’ve shown me so many things – lovely reserves that I’ll never be able to find greater value to anywhere else in this universe. There is so much history here that it’s overbearing;” with a dreamy, satisfied sigh, you stared at him with tenderness. “I can’t think of anywhere else that holds such memories. Such sorrow and elegance.” Adrian completely understood your regards of compassion, but hadn’t made a move to budge yet. “Alucard, will... you be... okay? Alone like this?”

Finally, there was a bodily response. The princes of vampires uncrossed his muscular, lean arms; a gentle smile empathizing with you. You were a strangely, bright soul that had somehow wandered into the darkness of his solitude; both physically – and though unaware – had managed to nestle in a very small place within Alucard mentally. “I will be fine; thank you for your concerns, (Y/n).”

After staring at him for a moment more with pensive (e/c) irises – trying to study his truth – you gave a nod and then mounted the Andalusian mare; but not without his assistance helping you up. “I’ll trust your judgment, Alucard. I want to give you something in return for the things you’ve given me.” Shuffling through the leather satchel that hung around your hip, a (s/c) hand returned to view; within your fingers pinched a chain – a pendant crafted of gold soon following. Flicking the item by the chain to catch it in the palm of your hand, you stared at the protective charm with fondness – with reminiscence. (E/c) hues snapped to Alucard’s secretively inquisitive ones; you could almost read his thoughts, wondering what the ornament was, and why you had stared at it so pensively. There was something entirely so serious about your character right now that it had actually caught Adrian off guard. “On this pendant is the Eye, made for protection. And with it, above a small Clover, for luck – and below, the traditional symbol of the Water Stream; which brings you the passage of time.” Slowly – almost reluctantly – you leaned across with the golden bijou dangling – it seemed to glint under the silver moonlight.

The vampire took the hint as he reached out, receiving the odd ornament with upmost care as it landed gently within his severely pale hand. His yellow hues – which almost resembled the glow of a low harvest moon itself – had studied the intricate piece, taking note of the way the silver fluid pact underneath the glass seemed to shift. “What is this liquid inside?”

With a rather stoic, nearly unforgiving expression (though it was only due to the seriousness cascaded within your demeanor), you gave him a detailed response. “What you see trapped in there is mercury; it represents travel and nature – be it physically or spiritually. The pendant itself – as I’m sure you can see – is made of gold. Gold is known to aid in protection, growth, knowledge, and healing. A metal that is believed to be pure. This pendant is to guide you – to protect you and bring wealth and luck, Alucard.” He returned his gaze to you innocently, only to find your own gaze still under judgment. “Take good care of that, it’s more important than you may think. The medallion itself is enchanted, pay mind to that. When I was making my way through Wallachia, I had been accepted to accompany a group called the Speakers on a wagon. They let me hitch a ride.” You dared not mention the latched blade under your sleeve, which was also spellbound by the same people (despite small protests from a few members who proved to be anti-violence, they had agreed, finding your soul to be kind and opted to provide means of further protection).

At this, Alucard’s lax eyes widened in revelation. “You know of the Speakers?” His heart felt as if it had skipped a beat, immediately thinking of Sypha. She had been an origin of their teachings.

“I do; I am fairly surprised you do as well. They seemed to have taken a liking to me despite our differences in belief, respecting my way of a cosmopolitan-practiced lifestyle. They are the ones who had given me that blessing; and now, I am giving it to you.” The scolding expression had relaxed; you had never intentionally meant to create such a stern face – it wasn’t the type of appearance you liked to radiate, because impressions are important. “How do you know of the Speakers?”

“One of my ally’s – the ones I had mentioned to you earlier – her name was Sypha Belnades. She was raised under the discipleship of the Speakers.” His voice seemed to transmit desperateness to it, brilliant eyes almost pleading.

A (h/c) brow arched curiously. “Oh? That’s fascinating. However, I had never encountered a Sypha on my journey. I apologize.”

“No, you’re fine. It would have been a while ago. She’s been separated from them for quite some time.” Alucard relaxed the hand that clutched the medallion, bringing his appendage to his side.

There was a moment of casual silence – not uncomfortable and not tranquil. “Oh, and Adrian.” The sound of his surname – one which insouciantly slipped from your mouth in a manner you hadn’t noticed – had earned his head to snap up; all attention was purely focused on you. “I want you to know I will be here for you if you need me to. It doesn’t matter what it is. Whether you need help fixing your house,” a sheepish grin followed that comment. “Or need someone to fight with you- even if you wanted mere company.” You whispered next. “We wouldn’t even have to talk. We could just sit there.” Your voice returned its original volume. “Like I said, I’d always love some extra company so long it’s not from a horse.” A girlish laugh sprouted from your lugs, Alucard found the sight endearing underneath the silver light of the moon in the night. It made your (h/c) hair gleam in the most gently alluring way. Captivating. As if you were a spirit. “That’s what the pendant is for.” Ah- here comes the spew of awkwardness. “N-Not to talk or anything like that! I mean- we could talk- I don’t mind talking to you! I like talking to you. But I mean- the pendant has magical properties to it." Regaining the momentarily lost composure, you pressed. "If you rub it across the Eye and think of anyone you’re familiar with – anyone you know – a visual apparition will form within your mind, no matter where they are. And if you speak this incantation: Timp. Călătorie. Poartă. There will be a momentary gateway that you will not have the ability to see, and it will transport you to where your desires rest. Be sure to have a clear image in mind when you think of where you’re going, or who to. It is of upmost importance.” Grasping the reigns, you prepared for your leave. “The spell is not slaved to one dialect, but requires a few discrete ones. I hope you take great care of my gift to you, Alucard. I am certain it will be of use to you some day.”

“You have my word.” Holding his lanky hand against his chest, Alucard gave a soft nod in respect. He found himself endeared by your charms; despite him being a foreboding stranger who unintentionally came off as rude, or cold, you had still found a way to delight yourself in his presence. It was in this moment, your (e/c) rings captured the rather large nails he adorned. It reminded you much of that painting on the wall; or more so the father within it. There was a warmth roasting within your chest when recollecting the memory of that rather elaborate painting; something hollow, but loving. Meeting gazes, you flashed him an easy-going grin before waving goodbye with the first two fingers of your hand as they met your forehead, and flicked the reigns. With a shout of command, Nakhti kicked into gear – kicking up natural debris before the two of you disappeared among the woodlands. Alucard was touched to have someone invested in him, despite the lack of knowing much about each other. But it was a comfortable strangeness. The wind persuaded his elegant locks of silk to dance, swaying them about as the cool night air toyed with them. He looked down to the pendant in his hand; it seemed smaller in his than it had in yours. The bijou seemed to glisten underneath the moons light, adding to its enthralling and mesmerizing state. His primrose hues trailed the curious wandering artist until her figure was engulfed by nothing but shadow.


	4. To Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while so I decided to post TWO chapters instead of one (I've got like five prepped tho). Anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I get so confused when trying to do these damn formatting things, still getting used to Archive)

Nearly two weeks had passed by during the separation from the enigmatic but alluring stranger, and you had stopped – from what you assumed to be – a distance about three towns away from the castle. You couldn’t even see it anymore, and in a sense, you missed it. Thoughts couldn’t stray from the center of the mind about whether or not Alucard would be alright; he had been alone after such a heart-wrenching experience. Lack of friends – or even family – while stowing himself away in that ginormous solitude; of course he needed time to grieve on his own – that was necessary, but you couldn’t shake the feeling of how alone he must be feeling. Or felt. It has been two weeks; perhaps he is feeling a bit better now.

_‘I wonder if he’s used the pendant at all...’_ Or if he had, what on? (H/l) (h/c) threads fanned accordingly to the shake of rejection from your thoughts; a smile was forced onto your features – stretching the lips far to each side – as optimism found its way to battle the rather pessimistic, worrisome thoughts. Instead of focusing on what couldn’t be fixed (being so far away, and not quite knowing enough to try and help), (e/c) hues scanned the unlively citizenship and shops within the surrounding area. The Andalusian's hooves left tracks in the drying mud, the scent of rain still lingering in the air all the while clouds of deep gray hues – foreboding another ferocious shower of watery kisses to the earth – had blanketed across the sky as far as the eye could see. A soft, lulling rumble was heard from a distance afar. You found the sound to be comforting. Caught in a daze, a humiliating growl ruptured you from the daydream you unintentionally found yourself wandering in, bringing attention to the hunger building within your body. “Oh, perhaps I should eat. It’s been more than a few hours since my last meal.” Yeah, this was the sucky part of devotedly following a cosmopolitan lifestyle; sometimes, the distance between civilizations was farther than anticipated. So much so that often you found yourself storing food in the extra pouch attached to Nakhti's saddle; but alas, sales weren’t always promised, so money could be scarce. You could only buy what you could afford while leaving extra coin in case of emergencies. Bribery. It wasn’t less than twenty times you’ve found yourself going hungry for longer than a day and a half in between journeys. Yeah, you underestimated the map in the saddle pouch too. ‘I can make it.’ Or ‘It can’t be that far.’ Sure. When would you learn?

With a heavy sigh, you swung a left leg over the body of the mare – careful not to kick her in the neck or face – before dismounting by sliding off the Andalusian’s chestnut back. “Don’t worry girl, I won’t be gone for too long. Just a quick meal, and maybe spend a night here in the town, and we’ll be off again, okay?” Steering her to follow by the lead, the torso of your body had twisted to face her, a gentle (s/c) hand brushing over her muzzle before giving a few pats of comfort. The mare huffed air from her nose, as if impatient, though you knew the young horse could use some rest as well. Finding a nearby townsfolk, you requested the location of the nearest stable, as well as the nearest lodging tavern. After being provided directions (as well as skeptical looks), you followed the provided passing of knowledge and gave coin to the stablekeeper; passing over Nakhti to a young boy with hair equal to the coat of the mare, however obviously less coarse. He seemed rather lively – bright eyed and well kept, clean. Usually (at least in lesser settlements), children would often be decorated with patches of dirt marks on their skin or clothing from working with their families or roughhousing. Maybe even simply because of lack of hygiene. However this young child’s clothing was fairly clean – especially considering he labored in the stables with the horses; he wore a faded brown shirt (which could have perhaps hidden any soiled parts) and darker brown pants. He was maybe six or younger, but clearly well-taught. You were painted impressed.

Placing (s/c) hands on the low of your back, you bent backwards in a much-needed stretch before making way to the local tavern. Thankfully with the leather boots you wore and the height of the forest green dress you adorned, the hems were not brushing against the earth to further the fabrics filth-ridden demise (though, the furbelow had definitely faced its mired decor many moons ago). A fatigued (s/c) face with marks reflecting of your age had faced the sky; the feeling of something cold pelted against the right of your cheek, just below the eye – earning a twitch. Then another, by the low of your lip. It was beginning to rain again. Last time during the thunderstorm you had been fortunate enough to find an abandoned shack-like home, the cobwebs and broken-into windows and damaged wood shutters (as well as the door) had given enough permission to assume this place was long abandoned. Of course, you had gotten fairly soaked before finding it, but not to a terrible extent as if you had jumped into a pond. Merely enough to provoke an illness. There was a single, scratchy blueish blanket that you had rolled up on the saddle towards the back – tied down – that you used to fight off the chilled weather. It was rough during nights like that, but that was one of many prices paid for the artist lifestyle full of travel and capturing quite the magnificent sights. Not all of it was rainbows and peaches.

The door to the tavern opened, earning a billow of win to follow entry with the feminine stranger who entered. There were few people littered about the tables around who gave curious but thoughtless glances to the newcomer, before resuming their interest in the beer or food before them. The low heels earned small claps as you waltzed toward the bar, meeting the only person you saw here who seemed to be in charge of the place. With a naive, overly polite smile, you slapped the palms of your hands against the bar island. “I would like to request a room for tonight please, as well as some food if you’ve got any.”

The tender gave your unusually chipper character a glance over before disappearing behind a door to the far left of the management’s side of the lodging. As you waited, (e/c) hues did a twirl around the ceiling, finding it to be fairly underwhelming, before roaming about the rest of the structure, as well as the dull and sunken faces within. What a fun and enlightening crowd. You certainly didn’t want to spend more than a day here, but the weather might put a damper on those plans. _‘Guess you’ll have to take a... raincheck.’_ A minuscule snort originating from the nose had been audible to few of the people around you, including yourself; an idiotic smirk tugging the corner of your lips up. That was a good one. Usually, Nakhti would be the victim of all these terrible puns. No wonder often she would scoff back at you with her little horse snorts. “She’s so cute. So much personality in a single creature. Much better than many humans I’ve encountered.” The words thoughtlessly muttered from your mouth in little mumbles, it wasn’t until the clerk gave a rough clear of his throat had you realized he returned. How embarrassing...

Ignoring the potentially maddened woman with a pink dusting on her cheeks standing before him (the looks made up for the crazy, but don’t they say if they’re beautiful and single they’re usually insane?), the owner provided the amount of currency needed in return for a nights slumber. “That’ll be twenty leu.”

“Ah, that’s expensive.” Though without much banter, a (s/c) hand dug into the satchel, pulling out a smaller velvet pouch dyed with the color like a sapphire. Pulling out twenty silver coins and shuffling them in the palm of your cupped hand, you did a double-count (because hey, no sense in giving extra when it’s needed) before offering a single nod of your head in self-conformation before dropping them into the larger hand of the male before you.

“Food is extra.” He smirked cockishly.

(E/c) eyes narrowed with annoyance as (s/c) slender fingers reopened the bag. “How much?”

“Just five.”

“Well, that’s not as bad. Especially for a full meal.” There were places in other townships where damn apples costed 2 bani _per_ apple. It was ridiculous. Plucking out five more silver pieces, you slid them across the polished counter.

He gave a nod and then a genuine smile – a man of business for certain – before handing over a key with a wooden tag. “Alright Miss, here’s your room. It’ll be on the lower floor, just past this hall to the right. Give my cook about fifteen to twenty minutes to get your meal ready. I’ll call you out when she’s finished.” At the word ‘she,’ (e/c) gems traveled down to his fingers, finding a band of gold surrounding the left ring finger.

“Ah, a family business, I see?” A coy smile taut your pink but paled and chapped lips up. Sometimes love stories were a cute thing to listen to.

The tavern owner gave an airy chuckle, his eyes closing momentarily. “Indeed. Proudly been married for fifteen years.”

With a suddenly gaped mouth, you gasped loudly, leaning forward against the island. “Fifteen?! That’s amazing! How fortunate! I could only dream to have that one day, but I travel far too much to be finding any sort of suitable companion.” The tone of your voice was teasing and light, slightly dampened silky (h/c) threads falling over your shoulder.

The gentleman (who you presumed to be a money leech against false assumptions) offered an empathetic, kind but low smile. “Well, you’re still young and have quite the many years ahead of you. Perhaps you should rethink your lifestyle and invest in the search of your future spouse. Too many terrible things have been happening in the universe lately; it would be a shame if you were to waste your precious time here alone and unloved.”

Something about his sentiments had struck a rather angsty chord within, but it was more so because he had unintentionally offended you. _‘Rethink my lifestyle? Waste my time?’_ Art had been the way of earning a living since the ripe young age of near or just past fourteen. Your mother had passed from a popular illness that passed around the village and many other areas, not having lived in a very sanitary township. And your father – though forever from unknown circumstances – had been claimed deceased after leaving to retrieve equipment for his farm about five towns away; his supplier offered to meet in the middle to save both of them time. It was only when other travelers had come to your local home had the news spread of the misfortune. The wagon that belonged to your father was quite damaged, and the horses branded with his farm crest had been mercilessly slaughtered and torn apart so inhumanely. Who would have done such a thing? They found pieces of his clothing strung up in a tree, as well as rope and a necklace he often wore. On the chain of the silver piece was the ring of your deceased mother. To make matters worse, the travelers who had journeyed to the village spoke of how bandits mugged them for everything they owned spare of their clothing (however not their shoes); which meant, they had also taken the only reminiscence of what had once belonged to your mother, worn by your father. So you had nothing. It was then you decided to start the life of a cosmopolitan; after all, at the early stages of practice, you would make sand or dirt art. It was the towns pride and quite frankly the only sort of decoration they could “afford.”

Giving a stretch of the arms in a tented formation in front of you for a physical sense of defusing the tension within, you calmly ended the discussion. “Well, I highly doubt that opportunity will ever arise. I don’t think I’m very presentable and I’ve got quite the attitude if you piss me off well enough.” With a nearly prideful grin, you turned heel and waved the pleasant stranger farewell (at least until the food was done); (e/c) eyes reading his character and his statements with a sense of seriousness. “I’ll go rest for a bit, but I won’t sleep. I’m much too hungry for that. Haha.” There was a giddy giggle and a pleasant smile directed to him before you wandered to the room assigned to you. The thunder from before proved to be much louder now due to the proximity of the tempest, nearly shaking the hold from the rumble and howling wind while heavy rain drummed against the structure. Thankfully, you would be safe and quite dry tonight. It would be pleasant to rest.

**...**

There was a gentle drizzle of rain that had passed the castle, leaving the fresh smell of cleansed, drenched earth in a rather comforting aroma. The type where you breathe in deep to take in more, and it stimulates something that tends to relax ones muscles or frantic mindset. Currently, Adrian stood by the stone frame from of the bridges that protruded outwards from the top of the grandiose castle – suspended in the air, overlooking the vast landscape for miles. The moon hung high in the air, casting vibrant silver illumination to the planet it orbited every twenty-seven days. The elegant rock reflected in some of the puddles that collected enough rain, or light imitating against the dampness of some stones. The weather was chilled, though not unbearable. A swift breeze passed by, tickling the skin of the dhampir and earning the dance of his canary locks; his fox-like irises panned over the scene, taking in the quiet of the night and the calmness that carried with it. It was rather peaceful. Within the two weeks that he had been left alone – two weeks and a day if you specifically speak of Sypha and Trevor – he had patched up the woes of his heart in a fair few ways; at least, enough to carry on. He still felt fairly alone, however. And though the silence of the world blanketed his heart in a tender hug, it only reminded him of what presence waited for him back inside the castle. Nothing but air and his thoughts. The same stillness from outside, mimicked within his home.

Tearing his radiant hues from the star-sprinkled sky, he inhaled deeply and wandered back into the stronghold. His footsteps echoed lightly in the hall, and the broad-shouldered male found himself slightly irritable from the lack of sleep. It was probably edging hours to early morning after midnight, maybe about two or three ante meridiem? But he couldn’t sleep. Lately, it had been rather difficult to even try; he often found it irritating to just lay there and toss and turn in futile attempt, so he began to spend nights like this wandering. Now, he currently wasted that time reading books in his father’s library – his library; flipping through the pages with mild to little interest before placing it down and picking up another in hopes that maybe it would be more intriguing. The pale gentleman with sharp features returned the next book, sighing as his long and slender fingers grazed the spine of the lackluster printed knowledge. He hadn’t even been dressed in his gown for sleep, knowing ahead of time the sort of mental-tinkering that refused to bless him with exhaustion; at least enough of it to pass him some hours of the day.

**...**

After feasting the much needed nutrition, (Y/n) had fallen into a deep sleep. The warmth from the sheets and the heat that dispersed from the main wood stove feeding into the rest of the inn added to the cozy atmosphere. Though the luxury was nice, it wasn’t something that was affordable unless you made the frequent big buck-making art developments. As stated, it wasn’t the best lifestyle, but for you, it was enough. As long as it fed the needs of your soul, you would be content; and it certainly did. Seeing the world and meeting unique people was a fascinating and quite privileged – fortunate – way of life; oh the stories you could tell. Maybe – if the bar keeper was right – if you ever did meet your soulmate and had (even more of a maybe) children, all these adventures could be passed down the line. Maybe inspire them to tour the world or be unique – to pursue something they would find themselves absolutely in love with, and be happy doing it. It was a beautiful thought. A minor smile blossomed faintly onto the lips of your sleeping form, your body unconsciously turning to sleep on the side – (s/c) hands near the front of your face though spread out enough to not be a disturbance. (H/l) (h/c) threads were sprawled across the pillows like vines. In this extremely peaceful, comfortable, sleeping and soundless state, one would have considered you to be akin to a resting angel. Perhaps this is where all your charm goes when your mouth doesn’t ruin it with nervous stutters or occasional moments of sass. However, the relaxing rest was not to last, for soon, a rather boisterous clash of what sounded like thunder seemed to blanket over the previously settled noise of the sky and earth, earning those closed eyes to snap open instinctively as your body shot up on its side.

“What the **_fuck_** was that?” Despite the sudden, nearly eerie quietness that followed (aside from the pelting of rain against the window panes) – trying to convince the logical side of your brain that that noise was indeed only thunder, proved feign; your heart wouldn’t cease its need to race. Something about the air – the energy – felt off. Kinetic with suspense. A flicker of lightning earned momentary blindness from your vision within the pitch black room, and the subconscious paced breathing from your chest became shallow as you swore the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. Was something going on? All too soon, there was a loud crack outside of the tavern, causing you to jump in place. Not a moment was wasted as you tore the sheets off your body – your entire body being nipped by the cooler air compared to the sheltering heat within the comforter. There was another scintillates of lightning; if anyone had been in the room, they would have seen the fear that painted the expression of your features, carved into the depths of those guarded (e/c) eyes of yours. Shortly after, the faint sound of frenzied screams faintly reached your ears. Did you dare look out the window? With ichor rushing and heart drumming wildly, (s/c) feet carefully toed their way over to the glass pane; you weren’t aware that with every step closer, the breathing of your lungs became labored in tense dread. (E/c) halos observed the gentle orange glow illuminating from the town before it registered within that a fire had spread onto the rooftops of buildings or had completely engulfed some shops or homes. You saw people running, looking up in the skies, but couldn’t discern what they were running from or what they saw.

You dared to step closer, (s/c) hands placing themselves on the inner sill of the window as you leaned forward – forehead pressed against the glass – in attempts to peer at the sky without leaving safety and shelter. Whatever was going on out there, you wanted no part of it. Suddenly, there was a faint deep primal scream of trepidation that was rapidly growing louder – which meant whatever it was – was getting closer; taking a step back from the window instinctively, your dominant arm came up to shield you. Within seconds, you saw a man run in front of the window – more so passing by; but within those very, _very_ few seconds – maybe about three – your brain struggled to fathom the thing – **_the creature_** , who snagged him with its alarmingly large talons – tearing his shoulder off with ease. The blood splattered a thick trail against the window, blinding your view from the outside and making you think of ruby paint splashing over a canvas.

“ ** _What the fuck_?!**” Voice quivering in fear, tripping over your feet as they clumsily stumbled back to avoid being the next victim. You continued to listen to the man scream before a repulsive squelch was heard, along with the howl of a deranged beast you’ve never seen before. “What’s happening?!” The air that meekly left your tightened lungs caused your voice to crack as if you were ready to frantically cry.

**_“I’ve got to get out of here.”_ **


	5. To Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second of the two chapters. Hope you like!

**⚠Gore Warning⚠**

That was the instinctive thought – just like every other human out there. Run. Hide. Survive. Flee. Don’t die. Easier said than done, right? The question that rang the alarms was how? But the query was forced to the back of your mind within the state of survival; it was there for you to carefully listen to if you had the time, but there was a haze going on inside and outside. Outside... Outside? “Nakhti!” The horse! She would help you get out of here! This is how you escape! Without wasting a moment, you bolted out the rented room within the tavern, feet slapping against the rough wood floor as you made way to the lobby. There were a few people who were also there, either panting heavily or staring at the front double doors in fear. You saw the owner, who seemed to tremble in his stance.

“Hey! What’s happening here?!” With slanted, deeply creased (h/c) brows, frantic (e/c) eyes met the sorrowful ones of the keeper.

He struggled to form words, though managed with a shaky voice to produce a species that shook you to your core, causing you to question everything you’ve ever believed. “D-D-Demons!”

The roof caved in, and with it, a winged beast that reminded you of a bat humanoid. The creature looked around with elongated, snarling blood-stained pearly teeth; strings of saliva bridging from tooth to tooth... fang to fang. The beast wasted no time in snatching a nearby male – one who had been breathing heavy, which made you assume he had sought shelter here from the outside. The creature tore off his head with inhuman speed, sending sprinkles of crimson in the air – showering the ceiling with lifeblood. The people who were in the parlor with you had begun to scream and run this way and that – your mind was feeling dizzy with all the nerves that were forcing your body to hold still, yet screamed at you to move before you die. Their anguish fell deaf to your ears as another person was snatched, and gutted; the entrails slipping out lazily before spilling onto the floor in a heap, all the blood – the deepest red you’ve ever seen – pouring with it. He toppled over, and the creature began to feast on him.

The feeling of vision spinning along with the repugnant sight of humans being torn piece by piece – some eaten alive – and their eyes popping from their skulls, or intestines being chewed on like sausages – all sorts of horrors, had caused you to merely turn your head and vomit out the dinner you had so eagerly devoured just hours ago. It spilled to the floor with the pathetic sound akin to thick mud water splattering, the chunks of food creating little thuds as the smell of bile immediately assaulted your nose. You threw up again.

“Hey! You need to get out of here, quick – hide!” (E/c) hues reading blankly could hardly carry themselves over to the source of voice; brain already overstimulated with too much information and too much emotion – too many commands – to register the oncoming male as the owner. He wrapped his burly arms around your waist, attempting to pull you towards the back of his side of the island. His plan was to hopefully hide the three of you – the third member being his wife – behind the door in the kitchen; at least there were knives there for defense. He managed to get the two of you behind the bar as the relentless sound of carnage and screams continued to penetrate and overwhelm your eardrums.

_‘Wake up! Snap out of it! You need to move!’_ Was this what it was like to be in shock? To practically be a lifeless doll, but have conscious thoughts?

The husband pushed you forward as you both crawled your way to the door, attempting to not be discovered by any of the demons. There was another crash from somewhere on the roof, earning debris to fall quickly – adding more threats to harm the humans indoors and causing more exposure to the demons lurking outside.

“Watch out!” The man hollered desperately, an arm outstretched. Wincing and curling into yourself – waiting for impact with (s/c) arms over your head – you felt a sudden wait on top of you, causing you to fall stomach first against the floor. “You **must** be careful! We need to keep moving!” The owner had jumped over your body to protect you from some of the crushed wooden structure, allowing it to fall on top of him instead. With senses returning – a chance to survive – you gave a nod of your head and began to crawl faster, the both of you had just managed to reach the door when you felt his hand grasp tightly onto the calf of your leg – nails baring into your skin, digging at the flesh harshly enough to draw blood in strips of red. You gasped and cried out in pain, (e/c) hues flicking back to see the sudden change of aid. But suddenly, the desire to have not done so invaded your aching, breaking heart within seconds.

“GAHHHH!” He screamed, crimson gushing from his mouth, streaming down his throat in trails of ruby. A demon had managed to grab him, and in meek attempts, he grabbed you as if you would save him. But there was nothing you could do. Even with the weak knowledge you carried, it wasn’t fit for fighting. The blade you had? Certainly it was enchanted, but not strong enough to take something like this out. And you weren’t that skilled either; above all the worse things however, you left it in the room. To your heart, these all felt like excuses – a reason to leave him behind and run while you could; to keep yourself alive – priorities of self-preservation. But in all honesty, they were realities. However, that didn’t stop it from hurting. From feeling absolute guilt. He continued to scream as the winged demon tore his chest open, indulging on his heart.

You took the opportunity to run.

Scrambling up to your feet – tripping at one point and painfully scraping the surface skin of your kneecaps – you flung open the door to the kitchen, expecting to find his wife there, and planning to run together. But no, that wasn’t the case. Instead, you were offered the sight of the left wall which bore an immense hole – much like the one you saw at Alucard’s castle; and blood – too much blood – was smeared over almost every surface. Then you saw her – her body – it was slumped against the wall and floor, her eyes had been gauged out; nothing but blackened, fleshy, red bleeding sockets. And anything below her waist was gone. You threw up a third time before hearing a screech behind you; head snapping up – (h/c) hair flying – you slammed the door shut as if it would solve anything – as if it would stop them from coming in – before taking off through the hole whatever demon had created. It seemed even worse outside.

The fires were blazing – colors like flickering sheets of gold, orange, and amber flickering against the night sky; the flames licking up any surface they could as billows of smoke poisoned the air. This was a nightmare, right? This had to be a terrible dream, right? If it wasn’t for the satiation, you would have mistaken the flames for the sunset. These same hues were like the tones of autumn, one of the most vibrant and relaxing sceneries of the seasons. Fires were meant to be cozy – something you could snuggle up to; but instead, you found your eyes stinging – watering – as you tried to blink away the urticate. A clothed (s/c) arm brought itself to shield your nose and part of your mouth from the chaos as you began to cough, (e/c) hues searching through the hell before you – people and monsters crossing this way and that. The stables, where were the stables? Without really knowing where you were going – and certainly not wanting to take the main roads – you began to drift where you assumed the stables would be; at first, finding yourself straggling at a slow pace, before it efficiently shifted into a sprint – much like the townsfolk you’ve witnessed. (E/c) halos kept sights on the sky as well as the surrounding area; if anything were to happen, there were a few tricks up your sleeve. Hardly any, but, it gave a fighting chance. In fact, a warp of guilt drenched your soul over the knowledge that you had the opportunity to act earlier in attempts to save the kind innkeeper; but – as terrible as it may sound – just to save your soul the pain for today and bring yourself some shit comfort, you thought _‘At least he is resting with his wife, wherever the hell they are.’_

**...**

Alucard stalked over to the window, paying mind to his reflection on the finely crafted glass pane before bringing the attention back to the outer world. His left hand tucked itself into the onyx pocket of his pants, feeling a cool chain that had a tendency to slip from the tips of his fingers like a snake. He had almost forgotten about this gift. But hadn’t forgotten the face who had given him to it selflessly. Pulling the medallion from his pocket, Alucard brought the trinket up directly in front of his view, watching the circular charm lazily spin from the disturbed motion of previous piece. What had she said about it? Rubbing his thumb and chanting some words? It seemed easy enough. Adrian’s thin blond brows furrowed as he gave a quick and curt hum, holding the piece still by capturing it in the palm of his hand. Giving the charm a whirl, the sinewy male rubbed his thumb over the entire charm, but, nothing happened. He quirked a brow, curious. “Hm, right. She said I have to think about someone I’m familiar with. Someone I know...” His first thoughts went to Trevor and Sypha, he was indefinitely curious how their journeys had resulted in; were they okay? However, as Alucard thought deeply about his decision – his candle-fire irises sending a deep and thoughtful, pensive observation to the bijou he studied – he found himself thinking of someone else entirely... Someone he hadn’t quite known well at all, but found rather intriguing – refreshing. Your face flashed about in his mind; the (e/c) eyes, the refined (h/l) (h/c) tresses, your (s/c) skin, and the forest green dress he recalled you wearing the day you met. Without a single sound – even his breath seemed nonexistent – the male once again rubbed his thumb over the entire piece. He waited. And then waited some more. Finally, a low growl of displeasure rumbled from his throat, echoing in the empty room.

“Is this thing fucking broken?” With one hand on his hip and the other bringing the pendant close to his face, the Prince of Vampires revised the charm carefully. “Did she trick me and this is just some useless, trinket?” Giving the chain a gentle shake, the item jiggled in the air before gently swaying; he seemed unimpressed, until his eyes met with the engravings. A clover. An eye. And the stream of water. As if speaking to him through a dream – a memory – Adrian heard your voice echo a reminder; the voice gentle, and faint.

_‘On this pendant is The Eye, made for protection. And with it – above a small Clover, for luck – and below, the traditional symbol of the Water Stream; which brings you the passage of time.’_

**...**

Cries. There were cries of a child that you couldn’t ignore. Who would be such a monster to avoid an innocent child? He was practically a dinner bell making that much sound, however, so the idea was understandable. Bravely, you followed the sound until you were close, finding a half-destroyed house; but the sound wasn’t coming from there, which brought a moment of perplexity to the hazed but cleared mind. Where was this kid? Continuing to cautiously trace the sound, you happened across cellar doors tucked into the ground; they were wooden, but there was a hefty iron bar over them. _‘I think it’s coming from there.’_ As you bent over to remove the protection, the sound of a heavy flap of wings caused you to stop and kneel – as if a rabbit to a hawk. Fearful, doe-like (e/c) orbs penetrating the night sky in attempts to locate the demon who lurked the zone; if not for the radiating blinding hues of the flames light, or the smoke to provide cloud and cover, you would have probably been caught and turned inside out – gutted like the rest of them. As the noise faded, you resumed the attempt to assist the noisy urchin. Were his parents in there with him? After a few seconds of muscle and struggle, the iron bar was pushed upwards and to the side, where the cellar doors were now of access. Rushing due to both the situation and exposure you were in, as well as to check on this possibly lost child, you flung the crimson-splattered wooden doors open and ascended down the stairs. The room – though clear – had definitely begun to seep smoke into it; whatever kid who hid down here, was hopefully laying low to avoid further lung contamination from the smoke.

“Hello?! I heard you crying! I don’t know where you are, but I’m human! I’m here to help!” Narrowed (e/c) gems scanned the hazy room, spotting a small, yet strangely familiar figure who peeked his head from behind a wine rack. “Hey! A-Are you okay?” To avoid startling the smoke-stained child, you carefully approached at a normal pace, though refused to tip toe your way over since time was of haste. Large and saddened – pained and lost brown irises met your (e/c) ones, as his dirt-smudged arms slowly pushed him forward in the form of a crawl. The tears that ran down his cheeks had cleared a path from the soot, showing his peach-toned skin. With deep chocolate brown hair, and nearly matching clothing... it struck you – this was the stablekeepers child.

“M-My parents. I-I,” he rubbed his fists on his stinging eyes, unsure why they hurt so badly as his quivering voice attempted to speak through his hicks. “I don’t... know where they are. I lost them.” He began to cry again.

“Shh-shshsh, you’ll be alright, okay? You’re with me. I’ll keep you safe.” Quickly striding over, you fell on your knees and brought the tyke in for a comforting hug. You felt pity for him – empathy; he should never have experienced something like this. The horrors... the monsters – the **_demons_**. “Do you know where your parents said they were going? Did they tell you?” (S/c) fingers brushed through his hair, you felt his body tremble against yours as (e/c) hues watched his shoulders shake accordingly to his cries.

“N-No. They said they were g-going to be back. But I-I heard shouting and I think they’re dead.” Towards the end of his sentence, he began to wail again – understandably so. You felt the warm wet tears soak into your clothing, but that was the least of your problems currently.

“Shh, shh. You’ll be alright. I’m here.” Cleaning off the streaming fresh tears from his cheeks – which earned the soot stained on them to darken and smear – you lifted his face up to look you in the eye. “Do you know which way they went? Did they go out the cellar door or through the door up the basement stairs? I’ll go look for them.”

“No! Don’t go! Please don’t leave me alone.” The whines that spewed from the child was pitiful, but in the heartbreaking sense. His voice sounded so broken and worn – coarse, as if he had been crying for hours. He probably had been.

Crimson splashed (s/c) arms wrapped around him tightly. “I won’t leave you, I promise. I just want to check to make sure your parents are okay. Then I’ll come right back down, okay?” Letting you go, with a few hicks, he nodded bravely; his frown was deep. “What is your name?”

“Ivantie... Sorin.” The bairn tried his best to stifle his hiccups and weeping, as well as tried to even out his breath.

A gentle smile found a light to ignite in the day of chaos and darkness, and you stared at him softly. “Well Ivantie, it’s nice to see you again. I’m (Y/n). (Y/n) (L/n). Thank you for taking care of my Nakhti for me earlier yesterday.”

The mention of your mare seemed to distract him momentarily, for his released a fist from his eye and gave a few nods – though his lips were still quite pouted. “It’s nice t-to meet you too...”

_‘How cute... and sad.’_ Releasing the boy, you stood to your feet and peered down to him. “Go and hide where you were before, I won’t be long at all.” (E/c) halos witnessed Ivantie scramble back to the shelter of the wine rack, watching you with large chocolate irises. With a silent breath in – summoning bravery to venture the unknown, (s/c) kneecaps popped over the furbelow of the gown as you ascended the cement stairs; the sound of your feet gently slapping onto the warmth of the ground being one of the few things reaching your ears. (S/c) palms pressed flat against the door before an ear followed, listening for any unholy shrieking from the damned come to rise, or any squelching of flesh being masticated into. Upon hearing nothing but the crackling of burning wood, you cautiously opened the door in slow movements; at first, giving nothing but an inch, before opening the wooden plank wider. Smoke flooded into the basement in response, consequential in the need to shelter the nose and mouth with the cloth that rested on your bosom. The sheerness of it wasn’t enough to prevent the total intake of the smolder from your lungs, earning a handful of coughs in adjustment; but it was better than nothing. Maybe. Harshened (e/c) irises darted about the crumbling house with the walls and collapsed beams from the ceiling being licked away by amber flames; as you walked through the fire and devastation, the nerve to call out had conjured past the fear. “Hello?!” Of course, you weren’t screaming, that would only be foolish. But there had to be some sort of outreach, considering the noise from the fire was roaring – deafening – and the popping from large embers spitting from burning, blackened wood made it difficult for anyone to hear your call.

(S/c) feet blackened with mud, soil, and soot had pressed through the wreckage, an arm of the same color attempting to shelter your eyes from the bite of smoke and the blinding intensity of the untamed and ancient element. The floor was hot, but not unbearably so – not yet; though the wood that had been damaged laying low by the floor, being eaten by fire had certainly felt horrible. The entire room did, actually, and you felt like seared food being roasted alive; the surface of your skin growing hot in a way that made you seem to fidget unbearably. Every now and then as you slouched through the home, had your neck arched in attempts to escape the heat, but a maddening discomfort was found when the action failed to prove any difference. You were surrounded by flames, gradually cooking; it was horrible. _‘I need to get out of here. Sorin and I both... I have to hurry and find them; and if I can’t...’_ With (h/c) brows wrinkling in disdain, you forced through the war zone. _‘We’ll leave anyways.’_ With a voice soaring past the roar of damage in attempt to bring aid to the two missing guardians, the entirety of your body flinched as another part of the roof near the hallway caved in, though left a tent to pass through. “I must be quick.” Disappearing into the smolder flickering with tones as radiant as autumn hues, you ducked under the burning debris, crawling on the floor at some point. Though your heart did go out to Ivantie, you would not thoroughly inspect every room; there wasn’t enough time for that.

_‘Time...’_ Oh, there was a slight wish that you had the pendant with you in this moment; it would prove useful to get the hell out of dodge. _‘I can’t think of that right now.’_ (H/l) (h/c) threads shook as you vigorously shook your head, opening a door for a sign of life – passed out, dead, or not – before closing it and resuming down the hall. There were only about three doors left. With haste, you opened the next residing on the same wall, finding no signs of life. Then, figuring you would get the middle on your way back, the venture was made to explore the furthest one out. “Thank fuck there’s no stairs in this damned house.” A scowl managed to work its way on the once tamed features before a shower of coughs had replaced the spiteful words. _‘Damn it, gotta keep my mouth shut. If I take in too much smoke – I’ll die. I can’t die... there’s so much to see – too much!’_ As thoughts of dread and realization began to poison the mindset, the third door was opened to reveal... absolutely nothing. However, it was a grave mistake to expose this room; being that there was a large hole in the wall created by none other than the demons (which wasn’t a good notion, considering what you’ve seen happen when they break in). Upon opening this third door, the oxygen from the outside gave development to the fire around you. The flames surged as you winced, the infernos licking at your (s/c) skin as a yelp was dispersed from between your lips. _‘My hair!’_ The thought was made with anxiety as you quickly tied it up, using the hair to knot itself back. If you weren’t too careful, the fire could potentially snag the loose ends, and eat away at the rest as you begin to burn. Knowing nothing but death awaited you here, you turned heel, leaping over a line of the foreboding element that sprouted across the hall and tore away at the walls. _‘Last room – last room!’_

Maybe, the furthest room you had gone to check – spreading the fire – was an omen; a second chance before things took tail for the worst. But how were you to pick up on such signs in the midst of disorder, when everything was devastated and equally on fire? The second wooden plank croaked as (s/c) hands pushed it open, a swell of smoke billowing into the room – invading the mostly hazed territory. (E/c) irises squinted to see past the fog of ebony, only soon to light up on the discovery of a moving figure just past a double bed, hiding by the side next to the wall. “H-Hey! We need to get out of here!” Despite the unfortunate circumstances, a widened smile of relief found its way onto your exhausted feminine features. There was a curious grunt as the mystery form looked upward, a gurgle in the throat – something held limply in the large hands. Red eyes. A pair of **_four_** red eyes – like polished garnets. Slowly, the smile you adorned had fallen, your mind processing the being before you in a state of frenzy – urgent to provide useful command of the body in return. There was the oh-so-wonderful sound of a perfect ‘schlop,’ combined from the wet body in his hands and the contact it made with the floor. Lips quivering as the beast continued to stare you down – (e/c) discs wide in perturbation – you kicked into gear and darted down the hall, paying little mind to the embers that popped from the beams and momentarily stuck to your skin – burning it – before you brushed them off hastily.

A primal roar was heard from behind, and soon with it a crash of structure; you had felt the vibration of it from where you stood, just before the tented beam. Sparing a glance and turning direction to face the beast, (e/c) hues scanned the situation once behind you. Ah- it was most certainly a demon. One who was hurdling itself to you though found troubles using the wings due to the narrowness of the hall; that didn’t stop it from launching forward with all it’s might, using all fours though. With a gasp, you fell to your knees, nearly jumping through the low of the wreckage; the demon had just collided with the collapsed ceiling, sticking an arm through in attempts to rip your meat before releasing a yowl of hatred. You couldn’t help but stand there for a moment, (e/c) irises meeting scarlet ones of malice – beast and human – nearly face to face with death. It was when the creature reeled his body off of the debris and launched himself forward, breaking half of it had you gasped a whine, turning heel for the door. But woe, was the battle far from over; as you ran for the basement door, your head shifted so sights could check on the closeness of the monster. You saw jaws slack open – baring jagged pearly teeth, before a glow appeared in the depths of the throat. It caught you curiously, though as a billow of soaring flames swelled outwards, you yelped and ducked against the wall just by the door of the basement. The heat from the fire was felt as the hot wind pushed loose, messy wayward strings of (h/c) hair from your face in an eager dance. “ **Fuck!** ”

_‘They can breathe fire?!’ As if there isn't enough of that already!'_ Not wasting another moment, you swung open the wooden door before slamming it shut behind you, racing down the cement steps in a rushed state. Due to the adrenaline and exertion of physical activity, your legs had gone shaky, earning you to slip on the edge of a stair and ungracefully tumble down – head first. A grimace was made along with the sharp inhale of breath as you felt the skin of your knee grind against the rough stone, no doubt scraping off the surface efficiently. Feeling a little dizzy from the fall – (s/c) cheek pressed against the stone, earning the dusting of dirt – you hissed, trying to bring yourself back up.

“(Y/n)! Are you okay?!” Ivantie cried, rushing over to kneel at your side and try his best to assist you up.

You weakly nodded, palms pressed against the ground as you drew in heavy breaths from the run. (E/c) eyes steeled as they faced forward with determination. Grabbing the stable boy's hand in your own, you launched forward to run. “Come on, we’ve got to get out of here!” He yelped as you practically dragged him forward before he gained footing.

“What about my parents?!”

The duo ascended up the stairs as you looked back – a stabbing pain in your eyes and a single nod of rejection. “I’m sorry.”

“W-What?” His little mind had no time to process the situation as the two surfaced to the outside, (e/c) rings scattering frantically in attempts to find any foe scouring the land or air.

Without responding, you made the effort to tug him forward, being sure to keep the child by your side. As the two of you walked a fair pace away, you called out to the air – knowing the dangerous risk that could attend with it, but was desperate enough to try anyway. Shoving two salty, ashen fingers into your mouth and wincing at the taste, a loud whistle piped through the air – piercing the night and resounding past the fire and decaying wood. “Nakhti!” The demand rang loud as you stood in the middle of a street, where the best view could be attained of all directions (yes, dangerous – you know). “Nakhti!” Another holler as your body twisted all directions, (h/c) hair slipping out of the bun you had tied it into. With a heaving chest – lungs nearly begging for fresher air – and a tight, probably painful grip on Ivantie’s hand, a shrill neigh was heard. (E/c) eyes widened as you wiped around to face behind you, finding instant relief upon seeing your loyal Andalusian sprint forward, as ready to leave as you were. With a laugh of disbelief, you urged the boy to run with you. “Come on!” The distance between you and the young steed closing.

There was a gust of wind, sending stray, minuscule embers spiraling into the sky as well as your direction; the familiar sound of heavy wings pushing against gravity. Eyes going wide in fear, you looked up to the sky to see nothing, before hearing the deep and agonized shriek of your mare. (E/c) hues swept forward, witnessing the four-eyed creature of the night lift Nakhti into the air; her cries never ceasing as thick drops of blood – slowly turning into streams – fell to the ground already painted with much scarlet. She was thrashing, attempting her best to escape in absolute useless vain; there was no possible way the young mount could escape her captor. (E/c) halos watched in horror as did carob little ones, you tucked his body close to you – neither finding the will to shelter the sight from the young child’s eyes, or to turn tail and run. “Nakhti!” You cried against the darkness, shouting to the abyss that reflected the feeling of hopelessness within your soul. Hot tears pooled by the corners of your eyes before streaming down your cheeks; a scream of horror following as you witnessed the winged demon roar with power, tearing the horse in half slowly before she seemed to split in an instant. A frail (s/c) hand fled to cover your mouth – entirely in shock – as the unforgiving demon released the separate pieces of your once functional and loving aid. A creature you would talk to and crack jokes with when the lack of society plagued your many journeys; someone who you slept with on the coldest nights, when there was no other company around.

Huffing through your tears in ragged breaths, slowly composure was regained; the tugging of your arm from the little boy next to you – impatiently pleading to leave now. (E/c) hues watched as the demon began to round its way back, and you immediately turned your body – now holding Ivantie’s hand in your opposite one. “We need to move – **now**! Run!” The demand was mixed with a cry of sheer desperateness and trepidation, as the sound of the wings flapping closer sent dread to poison your heart with every racing pulse. Not being able to see it – but hear it – getting closer and closer... (E/c) eyes zipped to scan the surroundings in what little time there was, finding any sort of functional shelter. You heard the snarl – the howl of bloodthirst – knowing it was gaining on you. _‘Shit!’_ There wasn’t time to keep running; a choice had to be made, and made now. Without warning, the invisible track you sprinted which inevitably lead to nowhere in particular shifted to the left; Sorin crashing into your side at the sudden change of direction, before adeptly adjusting with you. The two managed to guard themselves into a rather small building fit for one, considering the lack of furniture and rooms. Shaken (e/c) irises managed to scan that much as you slammed the door behind you harshly, shoving the deceased stablekeepers child behind your body. Not having much time – heart racing – the focus you attempted to summon seemed to collect within your core, every other beat of your drumming heart echoing loudly within your ears as you brought two pressed fingers together by your forehead, eyes closed. _‘Think (Y/n), think...’_ With a deep inhale, those fierce, determined eyes opened, finding the strongest will to live. A glow of white had begun to shine at the tips of your index and middle finger, before you brought the digits past your temple to the opposite side of the body – shooting them forward. A brilliance of light illuminated the room, nearly blinding the two beings before a sigil of strength and protection was circling on the door.

Hardly a moment after, there was a large and foreboding thud that nearly bent the wood; you knew exactly what was waiting on the other side. A whimper of fear was heard behind you, earning the momentarily divided attention. You turned and kneeled, singed and dirty (s/c) hands gripping just below his shoulders firmly, finding Sorin to be fighting away his forming tears. Though you wanted to say something you couldn’t bring yourself to be distracted in the moment. (E/c) eyes evaluated the room doubled as the entire house and what was in it; there... really wasn’t much. The kitchen was on the far left side – not many paces away, and to the right was a worn mattress on metal frame, decorated by a blanket long forgotten from someone who probably tried to run from this hell. A sigh – half defeated and tired, though determined to not give way and to keep fighting – had blown from your lips; the air finding place against the floor, by Ivantie’s feet. _‘Think (Y/n)...’_ the voice in your head pleaded, hearing another thud against the door; you swore that time the sound of wood splitting joined. Yes, you knew magic and spells of protection and strength (generally, that was almost it); however, you weren’t a novice (though that was a somewhat fitting definition), but you weren’t adept either. Somewhere in the middle; you knew about seven spells or less – ones that prove useful on those lonesome and sometimes dangerous expeditions across the land of Romania. They were needed, but you had no intention of becoming a magician. It was purely taught for self-defense. That being said, the spell was bound to break soon; the casted were nowhere near as strong as an expert conjurer.

(E/c) irises lifted in guilt, finding hope to dim slowly. Options were running out fast; and there was no guarantee that even if this monster was escaped or defeated, how many other ones would still be out there waiting their turn. During the solemn gaze, your eyes met the sight of a closet dresser just behind Ivantie. Slowly, the cogs of your worn and fatigued brain had pieced a shit solution together, but a solution nonetheless. After all, there was only so much you could do; between being pinned in the house, and running, the alternatives were limited. Another rough bang against the wood made the world spin back to motion again; you shouted over the wail of the beast. “You need to trust me on this, okay? I’ll protect you!” With a sympathetic gaze directed to the young child, he gave a grim nod – almost understanding as much as you had about the dullness of their situation. His eyes had reflected what you mind had been thinking. _‘At least, we might be able to bottleneck this...’_ With an unsure lean of your head, the pair forged from disaster had rested between the large closet dresser and the bed; as usual, guarded behind you was Ivantie, watching with tired, sorrowful brown eyes.

The door broke open.


	6. Surmount

_‘If you rub it across the Eye and think of anyone you’re familiar with – anyone you know – a visual apparition will form within your mind, no matter where they are. And if you speak this incantation: Timp. Călătorie. Poartă. There will be a momentary gateway that you will not have the ability to see, and it will transport you to where your desires rest. Be sure to have a clear image in mind when you think of where you’re going, or who to. It is of upmost importance.’_

Alucard clicked his tongue and scoffed to himself. “Of course, how could I have forgotten. It’s specifically the Eye.” Fixing the enchanted item back into his palm, Alucard thought carefully. “I must have a clear image of who I’m thinking of...” He mumbled so quietly within the stagnant castle air, mostly moving his lips more than anything. Inhaling, Alucard thought deeply of your features and the personality he thought to be charming that belonged to the radiance of you before rubbing the Eye of the pendant. The carving began to – what seemed to – create an echo of the symbol that ascended with a midnight blue; the character enriched with stars like that of a galaxy, causing his pupils to change to mirror in color and design. Wind around his head began to spin – tossing his hair about as a fog visible to none other than Alucard appeared in front of his eyes. It seemed physical, but only the bearer of the Eye could witness what the fog portrayed. And within, was something that first sent Alucard into a state of perplexity and increasing apprehensiveness.

He saw you with a child – a boy, and your right arm kept him shielded protectively behind you, while the left limb was held over your nose. From his perspective, to the left of you was a closet dresser taller than your own height, and to the right, a bed; the two beings were tucked between, one kneeled and the other preparing to. There appeared to be smoke, but maybe that was just the apparition of the fog? _No_ , something was surely wrong. There was a flickering glow surrounding the view of the apparition, one he could only assume to be fire. He heard you shouting, but couldn’t make out what was being said – the sound came out muffled, and he only managed to catch bits and pieces. There was a thump by the front door, making the two of the humans wince, before another deep and rough onslaught again; the wooden piece broke off its hinges and fell to the floor with a brash thud. Slowly, a winged beast Alucard recognized quickly to be a demon entered the home where this woman and this child – possibly her son – had been trapped in. The flaxen haired brows of the vampire furrowed in distaste, furious at the sight before him. He wanted out of this vision, **now**. He had to help. As Alucard strained against the spell, he witnessed the demon step forward with balled fists before screeching with both a deep and pitchy roar.

“No more of this! I must go help them!” He continued to fight against the dream, the image slowly flaking out as the castle slowly became more clear. There had to be a better way to stop this; the sooner he freed himself, the sooner he could get to you. With terrified, widened eyes – anticipating the worst – Alucard helplessly witnessed the demon once more part its jaws, before the throat began to glow. “No!- (Y/n)!” As he hissed, all that clouded the prince’s vision was the sick billow of fierce orange and yellow flames that discharged from the monster’s mouth, cascading over the duo. “That’s enough!” Reeling his head back entirely, the male broke free of the haze that surrounded his head – a vapor only the bearer of the pendant could see. He sneered – the fangs of his teeth flashing off more than usual as he clutched the pendant roughly in his shaking fist; it was as if he felt the temptation to break it – but refrained from doing so. Alucard wasted no time in summoning his sword and putting the talisman to use once more; flawlessly, he repeated the words that you had spoken which currently rang about his mind like the ringing of a bell.

“Timp. Călătorie. Poartă.” His voice was cold as he hardly thought deeply of the place he wanted to go, there was no mistake in the image or to who he desired to send aid to; the vision was clear in his mind as vengeance began to sow seeds within his heart. He was livid. You’ve done nothing; absolutely nothing wrong. Why would this fate befall you? Soon, the same mist that previously held him hostage – forcing him to witness the cruelty that was casted down to you from a pathetic demon – had returned, engulfing the entirety of his toned body; soon all that was left within the library of the castle was merely the books he’d read, and the air he breathed. He hadn’t even bothered to grab his jacket.

**...**

“Stay behind me!” The command was given strictly as the demon turned to face you, (e/c) irises wide though seeming to watch this situation unfold in slow motion – the shriek behind you ringing loudly to your ears; all too soon – as the fire in his throat began to seep out – had it resumed its natural course. “ **Scut de protecție!** ” A glow of cyan blue circled the two bodies on the worn floorboards – glowing, as well had the visual sigil of protection appear in front of your extended two fingers and hand. The fire surged around the manifested spell like volcanic waters of a raging river. Slowly, the light from the attack died down, the demon enraged that the two were still alive and standing in perfect condition. Saliently standing, the monster made of ebony and nightmares roared – palms and talons facing the sky – before sprinting over to the bubble of safety, eager to destroy and kill. Large fists pound against the surface, slowly cracking it with every blow.

“What’s going to happen if he breaks through?!” Ivantie shrieked in terror, eyes wide as his back flattened against the wall as best as it could.

Turning your head just enough to face the tyke, (e/c) irises reflecting the heavenly light surrounding them had met his with empathy. You didn’t think you’d make it out of this one. He drew in a long gasp of realization, tears resuming the ceased waterfalls from earlier – the pain of dying breaking the dam. Three more wallops had ensued, the barrier nearly gone, turning into something akin to that of smashed glass – all cracked but none had shattered apart quite yet. As the final blow was made – surely enough causing the bind to break – a metal chain wrapped itself around the demon, dragging the damn thing back like it was weightless. With a gaped mouth, (e/c) rings stared in the direction the creature had been pulled in disbelief. If it were one more second, there was no doubt that you and Ivantie would have died; torn apart like the rest of the village. What had stopped this? Said child peeked over the side with a sniffle, past your waist. The two of you flinched hard as the sight of the demon (with what little could be seen past the narrow front door) had launched passed the frame – an explosion following suit; body parts flying about. “What the hell..?” The voice that left your chapped lips and your dehydrated, coarse throat had felt unlike your own; it was much too soft, too quiet. Tired.

Neither of the victims dared to move as the shield of protection wore off; two pairs of exhausted eyes paying mind to the unknown beings outside the shelter. Footsteps were heard – hard and heavy – earning yet another defensive position to ensue from the matured (h/c)-threaded female. You weren’t sure if you had the strength to continue. This entire night was a fuck cluster. A figure came into view – veiled by the darkness of night. The silhouette was brawny in body and had broad shoulders – hair untamed; it wasn’t until the being came further into the house and spoke, had you realized this ‘creature’ to be a man.

“Hello?” His voice was accented and laced with boredom and indifference. The tall male had pale skin and semi-unruly brunet hair with the growth ending just at his chin. He was extremely muscular, with irises as vivid as the skies mid-day; there was a rather long scar going down his left eye. With his hues scanning over the room, the blue rings did a double take upon sighting two figures kneeled between a tall dresser closet and an old bed. “Oh. Are you both, uh, okay?” His brows bent upwards; he seemed concerned though also unsure how to assist. (E/c) halos were wide with shock, finding the situation to be rather unbelievable yet a wave of relief had blanketed the worn ache of your body and the spell of exhaustion. With mouth parting open to reply, another figure had come into view, silencing your response.

A woman with short curled hair as ginger as the deep orange of the flames feeding upon the village had entered the simple home, though she appeared much more concerned than her company. “Have you found anything or anyone? This town has been ravaged; if only we had gotten here sooner, we might have been able to save more-” The female ceased in her audible tracks, following the gaze of Trevor instinctively, finding two beings tucked together. There was a child with brown hair and equally dark eyes, and an adult female with (h/l) (h/c) distressed threads, and (e/c) hues. Both were smeared in dirt and soot, wearing their pajamas. Instead of finding darkness in the situation, Sypha beamed. “Oh good!” Her smile was widened, revealing pearly teeth as she clasped her hands together momentarily before pacing over to the victims. “Not everyone has faced an unfortunate death. Are either of you alright? You’re not wounded, are you?” Her eyes appeared lighter than the broad males’ like an ice blue, as they flicked between the duo on the floor.

A shallow breath drained from between your lips that rubbed like sandpaper. Every fiber of your physical being had begged to place the other knee on the floor and take a minute to rest and regain composure; and by hell, you wanted to. You were exhausted from running the entire night, dancing with death as you dodged attacks and the high probability of being slaughtered and torn apart like the other villagers – like Nakhti. _‘Nakhti…’_ Unwillingly, the memory of the loyal mare being torn apart with agony – blood spraying the grounds – had flashed about your mind like the flicker of a candle. It made those sorrowful (e/c) hues of yours fall to the floor in shame. “Neither of us are hurt. We’re fine.” Shame, because you couldn’t have done more. For anyone. But desired – longed – for what possibility of the past was not acquired. And that was the very reason why you couldn’t just sulk and rest, the ability to was not psychologically settled despite the body that begged otherwise. And by hell, you didn’t want to spend another damned minute in this cursed civic, whether those things had all been destroyed or not – it wasn’t something you favored to find out. There would be restless spirits nestled in this home for as long as eternity; unholy ghosts filled with malice and bitterness, due to their innocent lives perishing at the hands of hells finest beasts.

Despite being told the duo were functioning without harm, Sypha was wise enough to decipher the lie. Her amber eyebrows dipped as a frown painted her thin rosy lips. She shot a gaze towards her companion, the two sharing an empathetic thought with the lens of their eyes. Taking a few steps forward, the female clad in blue placed a dainty hand against her chest, the other panned out towards her accomplice. “Perhaps you two should travel with us to the next city; I understand you’re both alright, but neither of you look well. I’m sure you’ve faced many atrocities because of the demons. Hell, one was at your door ready to kill you.” Her tone carried something light-hearted, though her physical demeanor had stated she was not amused the slightest, and quite worried. “My name is Sypha, and this brute over here is Trevor. Why don’t you come with us, we have a wagon.”

Another heavy sigh was drawn due to stress, and for a moment the thought to decline the offer passed about your overstimulated mind. It wasn’t very often you’d take rest in bundles of civilizations, and despite having no issue before, this sudden onslaught of something you’d always believed to be fiction made you question if it was like this only for larger populations. Not a day in your single traveling life had you encountered such terrors, nor did you wish to ever again. However, feeling the fingertips from a hand slightly dig into your skin through the fabric of your nightgown – tired (e/c) irises dropping downwards to recall the other victim – you had placed the idea onto the shelf. You weren’t the only one in ruins, and Ivantie had lost more tonight than you had – things he would never get back. Someone had to watch over him. And for now, that would be you. Until you get to the next city. Lifting your hues back to meet the cyan ones of this mature woman called Sypha, you gave a nod. “Sure. That sounds good. Thank you. And thank _you_ ,” having took notice of the chain looped together and hooked on his waist, you turned to the male for proper gratitude. “For saving us. If you hadn’t arrived and killed that thing, we wouldn’t be standing here right now.”

“Well, somebody has to show these demons their place.” The unusual awkward stature from before had vanished, and his tone was replaced by disgust. “I’m just glad we ended up saving somebody. We were worried we had arrived too late, we haven’t found a single soul other than the two of you.”

“Come, why don’t we talk on the way there.” Sypha had fanned her peach-toned hand towards the victims, who trailed after her – Trevor being in the back of the line. As the female with (h/c) hair and stained skin mounted the boy in the wagon, the wielder of enchantments had popped another question that had previously slipped her mind. “What are your names by the way?” Her voice carried from the front of the wagon as she climbed up; once seated, Sypha peered behind her through the open gap of the cart.

“My name is (Y/n) (L/n). And this boy here is Ivantie Sorin. He’s lost his family tonight, so please spare him some time to be alone if he seems a little off.” Halfway through the sentence, you had to cough to clear your throat; it was dry and swallowing felt thick. The wagon shifted as Trevor mounted his seat and took hold of the reigns. Ivantie – despite the vast amount of space within the carriage – had opted to sit himself almost flush against you. Understanding the emotionally lost child needed comfort, you placed a blood-smeared (s/c) arm around him, pulling him close as you rubbed his shoulder. Despite the indifferent exterior, on the inside, your heart ached deeply for Ivantie. No child should have to lose their family to such atrocities, and you above others would know. Shortly after, the wagon gave a gentle lurch, causing the two in the back to sway as the cart evaded from the burning city; the vivid illumination from the ember flames reflecting against unreadable and dispirited (e/c) halos.

**…**

Alucard’s expression was tamely fierce and displeased, his golden gems for eyes scrutinizing as they panned through the deteriorated township – a simple frown pulling at his lips. He could smell the rather fresh scent of your presence that lingered in this community, but it was difficult to pin due to the mixture of smolder and burning flesh, as well as the heavy aroma of blood. As the blond vampire strolled through the crumbling civilization, he trailed after the faint whiffs until coming across a wrecked building. The sight of the city was all too familiar, and even if the pendant hadn’t shown him what travesties occurred, he would have known demons had claimed these grounds. The son of Dracula had pushed the chipped door open, immediately greeted with the sight of deceased beings – or what was left of them anyways. Bits of blood – crimson or browned – had decorated almost every surface of the building with gaps in-between. It was a ghastly sight, and Adrian felt a pang of sorrow for these people; he had arrived too late. But hopefully not for everyone. He had to place the idea of your lively character revealing to be as gutted as the victims in this very lobby on the shelf – he wouldn’t say or think you as dead until he found evidence of either possibility. Alucard pressed further, his leather boots creating wet slaps as his soles pressed through puddles of blood; the scarlet dark in hue but shone like liquid ruby; the fires from the outside reflecting onto the ichor from the holes in the wall. Embers flaked into the room like minuscule falling stars, the ashes from the burning wood dusting pieces of the furniture and flooring.

The scent of your entity was stronger, and despite his attempts to remain mentally collected about what that potentially meant, Alucard found himself troubled. He made his way down a hall that seemed untouched with any of the chaos the village had experienced, giving it an almost otherworldly, eerie vibe. The floorboards croaked in the darkness as the sinewy male stopped in front of one of the tavern doors; he didn’t wait as he opened it, viewing what remained on the other side. There was hardly anything in this room that proved you ever existed, or had resided here. Progressing into the room, he would have thought his senses wrong if it wasn’t for the satchel resting on one of the dressers next to the tattered scarf, nor the dress that was sloppily tossed over a chair. Irises as vibrant as the petals of a daffodil – holding the lycorine within the gaze – investigated the room; the bed was in disarray – sheets upturned, and there was a thick spray of blood painted on the window pane. Alucard strode over, reaching out lanky fingers to touch it; he released a breath of relief, knowing it was from the other side. But it didn’t ease any of his suspicions; if anything, he was further perplexed of your whereabouts. Backtracking to the brown satchel that has seen many years of use, Alucard placed the sling across his body before rolling up the dress and doing his best to tuck it into the bag along with the neck ware; the tail end of the skirt draping out. He would have to continue tracing the scent – exactly as he had back at the castle; it was just trickier.

The prince had wandered throughout the blazing town; considering the fires were halfway through – if not entirely engulfing the buildings in his circumference, he was only probably twenty to thirty minutes behind the trail that led to his solutions. His next destination was one of the buildings victimized by the natural elements, regressing his progress of tracking the pleasant mistress he knew very little of. “Well, this is a dead end.” He sighed with impatience before locating the fragrance to the center of the road, then into a smaller, rather humble home untouched by the bedlam. The attar of (Y/n) was stronger here – much stronger; it gave him hope. But something stirred violently within his chest at two distinct smells that he knew all too well, of people he cared much too deeply for. His friends. His comrades. A sense of hope and excitement bubbled in his chest like a geyser; he felt a mixture of nervousness, but something giddy as well. “By god, I hope they have her.” He chuckled on a breath of disbelief, his thin brows slanting upwards as a smile tugged at his thin lips. Alucard waltzed out of the house, standing in the middle of the road and staring down the transparent path of the trio’s whereabouts. He was close.


	7. To Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was long but I didn't think it should be cut. So, ENJOY.

“Of course we couldn’t have it so easy.” The words slipped from Sypha’s tongue with an untold curse as she forged an ice spike and launched it with precision; however, just as the wolf beast launched into the air had the frozen shank contacted its leg, causing the creature to tumble ungracefully down a slope before slamming his body into the side of the wagon.

A gasp was forced from your widely opened lips as the impact caused your back to arch – (s/c) arms holding tightly onto Ivantie as the wagon began to upturn. “Hold on!” This was going to hurt. A lot. Without another second passing, the cart tipped – sending the woman and child flying to the other side. Thankfully due to your protection, Ivantie had been unharmed aside from petrification; but the collision was no doubt going to injure your body in some shape or form. Especially as your frame met with the bench on the opposite side. “ **Ah!** ” Your face contorted as a yelp of pain popped from your lips before grimacing. “Fuck.” Scrunched (e/c) eyes opened before flicking to the assaulted side of the wagon, noticing the werewolf protruding through halfway – torso and arms free to dangle. Ushering Ivantie upwards with the palms of your (s/c) hands, you attempted to crawl up and follow him, wincing at the ache at the side of your body and the side of your head. The werewolf woke up, immediately snarling – saliva stringing from its elongated teeth as it clicked its jaws – limbs flailing in attempts to gut the beings below it as its sturdy and muscular feet scrambled to push it further for the access it desired. With a yelp, you dodged the swings, bending low as the two of you scuttled your way out. “Stay behind me!” Standing straight, you pushed Ivantie behind you, preparing to use magic if need be (despite the handful you knew). From the head of the wagon, the sound of Sypha and Trevor alerting plans to each other was heard.

“There’s three more from the right – and two behind us aside from the one in the wagon. I’ll take on the three if you’ll grab the others and protect (Y/n) and Ivantie. _If_ , you can manage.” The saviors from before were side by side; Trevor gave a look of warning – clearly worried about his girlfriend behind the stone façade of confidence. “I’ll be fine, you should know better than to worry about me.” Sypha tilted her head as if reading the vampire hunters thoughts, offering her lover an endearing smile.

The Belmont returned a grin of his own as he clutched the Morning Star, undoing the loops as the tip of the weapon brushed against the dirt floor. “I can’t help it, but I know you can hand both beast and man’s asses to them. I’ll leave you to it.”

The sound of footsteps rushing over caused the lethal duo to look over their shoulders, finding you ushering over the child. “Hey! Before you go off, let me help you.” There was a few scrapes on the left of your (s/c) cheeks due to the collision. Without waiting for a response, you brought your hands up – palms facing the two valiant and selfless strangers. “ **Vraja de Tărie!** ” Air blew up like an inferior tornado around your being – completely engulfing you – before it had done the same for Trevor and Sypha.

“You know magic?” She inquired, surprised by this turn of events. Sypha was on the blind end of the stick when it came to the situation back at the simpletons home, and if anything, Trevor had possibly _just_ witnessed the end of your hex.

“I’m not very practiced, but I know some things than can be of assistance.” (H/c) brows furrowed in focus as symbols of shields were marked on the two fearsome warriors’ clothing. Just like all the other incantations you’ve casted, the mark was glowing; but this time, its hue was a neon red. “This will give you extra power and strength – like a burst of energy. I can’t cast this forever though – maybe about two minutes. So use it to your best advantage.”

Trevor grinned and began to spin the chain whip that reminded you much of a flail. “Thanks.” With confidence spiking, Trevor - in a hunched posture - had stood in front of you and Ivantie. The three watching carefully as the werewolf demon broke free of his snare from the wagon. “Stay behind me and keep an eye out.” The smug behavior was gone and replaced with a focused expression. He’d take three, and Sypha would too. Six in total. The vampire hunter wasn’t too fond of the odds, but he’s faced stronger, much worse – and powerful – enemies. That didn’t mean this was going to be any easier though; especially considering that him and Sypha – when traveling together – had only needed to look after themselves and each other. Even in their momentary residence in towns that were overrun by demons in the night, they usually tended to have other inferior but eligible groups providing aid. But, _probably_ , this was something he could handle.

A demon formed like a gargoyle stepped forward with a growl as Sypha went to chase off three on the east side, aiming to kill; it was teamed with a beast that had three arms and four obsidian eyes. Without missing a beat, the gargoyle one with ashy skin had lunged forward, its ally following suit. Matching the speed and fierceness, Trevor Belmont had sprinted his advance – though not too far, considering he had two neutrals he had to watch over and protect. The Morning Star was reeled back before curving to the side, gaining momentum as the head pulled away from gravity, knocking into the side of the gargoyle. The beast knocked into its own, tumbling over together. “You’re not dead?” The brawny male stated bitterly, finding himself rather annoyed.

Like a sensory overload to (e/c) irises flitting everywhere, the werewolf jumped towards Ivantie and yourself; but in the array of chaos, it was difficult for you to train separate attention to three opponents at a time. It wasn’t until he was a foot away from you – Sorin gasping and hot breath uncomfortably fanning against your outstretched arm – had it registered. (E/c) eyes grew wide at the slacked jaw parting open like a snake, nothing but hollow blackness inside surrounded by a layer of fangs ready to trap unaware prey in. The sound of metal jutting around was heard before the beast – with arms outstretched and ruby irises reflecting the (e/c) ones – was reeled back harshly; a yelp was heard as it’s furry chin drug against the floor – leaving a track.

“Why don’t you focus more on me?” Trevor challenged with a tease, his brows furrowing. However at this point, things were swiftly going downhill; in the instinct of the moment as you had stumbled back to avoid the werewolf that had been effortlessly grabbed at the same moment, you pushed Ivantie forward to avoid injuries from the beast crashing on him. The magic was beginning to wear off – flickering and fading in and out, and the other two disfigured creatures had regained their positions – leaving a triad of lethal force to reinitiate their attack. Trevor’s head whipped back, his cerulean eyes scolding and brunet locks fanning to his sudden movement as his gaze met yours. “You have to stay close to me!”

But fate would not have it. “Ivantie, stay with him!” The shout bellowed from the lips with desperate intent as you regained footing and went to step forward, the magic evaporating entirely from the palms of (s/c) hands. Unfortunately, just as the approach to reunite with Trevor and the boy had been put forth, the gargoyle demon lurched forward – thieving the Belmont’s interrupted attention. Catching drift of the situation, the werewolf lunged to the side – bounding away from Trevor on all fours – nails scratching into the dirt, before lurching to Ivantie, who stood just behind the brawn male. With a gasp of fear, the depreciating strength summoning from the unknown had surged within the veins of your (s/c) skin, a strong glisten of light feeding through. “ **Respinge!** ” A burst of transparent energy bolted from splayed fingers like wind littered with glittering specks of magic; the lethal canine humanoid twirled in the air away from Ivantie and Trevor, allowing the latter to recompose his stance and guard Sorin properly. The amount of energy that needed to be pulled from within had caused your knees to shake, tempting the idea of a stance of weakness – to fall to your knees. Labored but near soundless breaths had pulsated from your mouth as (e/c) hues met the ones of the demon.

Much to your dismay, the ashen-furred creature had found suitable traction, his snout wrinkling at the fact that it was subdued. Glowing ruby gems reflected the darkness within as the ebony sky surrounding, the overhead atmosphere taking a steady saunter to a deep and dull blue hue; it was repelled by the fact that a human had assaulted its greatness. With trepidation submerging from the low of your stomach – rattling the heart – you began to pace a few steps backwards, knowing what was to come. Beads like copper had stared wide-eyed against (e/c) ones, despondent at the quickly blossoming plan. “Stay close and if anything goes wrong, _hide!_ ” Inhaling deeply, bare (s/c) feet soiled by ash and grime alike had dug into the earthy ground as you turned tail and bolted away. _‘This way their chances…’_

This way, their chances of remaining alive were higher.

This way, Trevor would only need to worry about the two demons and Ivantie, rather than two casualty neutrals – weak and near helpless in power – as well as another monster. If anything, you would only get in his way and no doubt would one of you had fallen victim (especially the non-skilled) to the bloodthirsty. Even if one were to wait for Sypha, there was no guaranteed time to when she’d return. So here you were, sprinting through the woods with a werewolf hot on your tail. There was no way you could outrun it for long. The goal wasn’t to play heroics by any means, but to approach this for a logical reason. Trevor and Sypha were clearly gifted – they were combatants, and damn good ones; not to mention the duo clearly had potential to save hundreds- if not thousands of lives in their lifetime. Ivantie was younger than you by far, and though being so young was risky business when it came to playing the cards life gave, age was also in his favor. You were around his age when you lost your parents, but look how you turned out. A grimace followed the thought, knowing in reality you hadn’t turned out all that great; you weren’t amazing or gifted aside from an artistic talent, but drawing sketches wasn’t going to save your life when facing a demon like so. You didn’t exactly value the life you had been given, but you didn’t hate it either; rather than stealing the flame of life, you would pass down the torch. But **damn** , if you weren’t scared of the way it was forced to the next…

Chilled feet slapped against fallen, dried but wet leaves, kicking them up in the midst of the flee; they ached terribly to the point it felt as if the skin of the arch would rip in half, especially as a frequent twig or thick branch managed to insufferably puncture the sensitive areas of the limb – scraping against the low of your legs. A shriek was heard along with the bellowed huffs panting from the tagged beast, a humanly scream erupting no sooner than two seconds as the feeling of something sharp lacerated the (s/c) skin of your back, tearing through the tarnished gown. Spine arching, (Y/n) fell to her knees as they skid across the woodland. A pained and breathy gasp spewing from the lips as a fearful gaze swept to view the attacker from behind. All (e/c) halos managed to witness was the snarling beast darting forward to end the source of its trouble. “ **Ricoşeu!** ” The demand was nearly shrieked as a single hand brushed over to shield the body that practically laid against the ground. A flare of radiance flashed through the trees like that of lightning as the wolf-beings attack had been rebounded, causing him to fly back with the same force he put forward. It wasn’t much, and the action caused a feeling akin to the melting of your brain in the form of a splitting – nearly blinding headache. But it was enough to send the monster back as you scrambled to your bleeding feet, hunched over as you continued to press forward. _‘I can’t keep this up.’_ Tears bristled the eyes, the streams straying back from the wind earned by the run. There was a river glistening with a slate azure hue, the sun continued to rise but had not yet revealed its brilliance. Gashed (s/c) feet hopped from one rock to another as wary (e/c) rings met the rampant current of the river; the glint of the water beckoning you to fall in if you dared. Panic sprouted like a venomous weed upon the lack of boulders or small stones to progress to safety, leaving you to resort to magic once more. “Zbor.” Lashes kissed bruised (s/c) cheeks as focus came to, four yellow shackles appeared on every ankle and every wrist before launching you forward with a height thrice as much as the human capability of jumping. Tucking into the roll – bits of debris flying up – the land had been successful across the river. But this was as far as your energy would carry you. This was… your last stop.

Dragging yourself towards a tree with all fours felt like a strong weary in itself, the toll from using more magic than you ever had before placing it’s burden physically, as you failed to notice the red trickling from your nose and blotched small crimson dots on a dirty (s/c) hand. (S/c) fingers clutched the cool earth, a dull sensation warping your demeanor and attitude as the understanding of death blanketed your thoughts in the most calm manner – the dark soil filling between the fingers. “I’m going to die now, aren’t I?” With a stifled grunt as you leaned against the rather uncomfortable tree, the brisk coolness of the morning air earning the tremble of your lips, but a sigh of pleasure. “Whatever... I’ve lived my life.” A heavy splash resounded against the eerie but peaceful and calm quiet of the boscage; not a bird chirped, not a rodent ventured about, nor did the wind sway. It was just a smiling, disheveled (h/c)-threaded woman and the ticking of her eternal clock; her guest was arriving to play its role, fury-bound more now than ever. Yes, you’d given the beast far too much trouble. As it stood in front of you, huffing, (e/c) eyes met with the scarlet ones of the demon. As above, so below. With spite tainting the usual charisma of your lips, a bitter beckon was granted in the illusion of valor. “Go ahead,” those usually endearing eyes narrowed. “Do your worst. I’ll only see you on the other side.” There wasn’t any sarcasm in your tone, no snarky bite, or hateful jut. It was simply acceptance and stating a simple fact; you would kill this demon over when you got to hell. How? That was unknown, but there would be hundreds upon thousands of years to figure that out.

The werewolf merely stared into the depths of your soul for a moment before laughing; its chest bouncing heftily in the air as puffs of air became visible. The feeling of being humiliated and belittled by a creature born of abhorrence made you feel split between something indifferent and at the same time, abashed. Releasing a yowl – snout up to the sky – the demon looked downwards before reeling its hand back to strike; fingers sprawled and claws eager to gut the meek game. Despite the dauntless mien, the anxiety of the pain that shadowed demise had bore into the depths of your body as eyes shut tightly, embracing for the agony to follow the tip of the talon. Inward, you prayed for a better future for the young tyke; that Ivantie wouldn’t grow to experience what you had or may become, and that he’ll see a better future and grow to have a lovely family. Even for the two valiant strangers that had saved your existence only for it to perish, that they may encounter as many blessings as the stars in the sky.

A wince was made at the gash from a claw striking your fouled (s/c) cheeks – the sting almost imminent – but your body jumped into a stiff posture against the log as an animalistic growl of another was heard. (E/c) rings revealed from behind closed lids as air was forced from the lungs in surprise upon seeing a rather large beast akin to the werewolf with a coat like that of fresh fallen snow. The one like ash and the other like a vivid moon had tumbled into a somersault together, landing closer to the river. Their sneering, barking and growling – jaws lashing at the other and tearing into skin – had been earning the harsh drum of your rapidly pulsing heart as shaky muscles urged you upwards. _‘Was that..?’_ No, it wasn’t a werewolf fighting another werewolf, but rather a werewolf battling a larger-than-average wolf. “ _Fuck me._ ” After having accepted death, you weren’t prepared nor expecting the second wind of epiphany for desiring existence. Scraped (s/c) hands fumbled against the moss-sprinkled bark as you stood, (e/c) gems cautious of the scrimmaging figures. A few yelps nipped from the werewolf being dominated by the one with a coat as suave as pearls, a sickening crunch following suit as the limb of its arm was torn within the mouth of the superior. Slowly, you backed out from the scene of fray, grimacing at the sound of squelches. Unfortunately, after finishing the demon off, the wolf immediately took notice of your lack of presence. Golden irises pitted against ebony bearing into the pools of (e/c), the growl emitting from the throat – muzzle twitching – had died down. It struck you as peculiar that there wasn’t a speck of blood on its ivory fur. In the midst of being enchanted by the ambiguous beastly sentinel, you had become unaware of the surroundings. The wolf nearly jovially pounced over – springing – in its steps to the female; the moon-like wolf gaped its mouth upon witnessing the (h/l) (h/c) tressed female tripping over a thick root, her hand gliding behind the stump. The untamed canine approached the paling figure to the point where its wet nose was almost bopping against her own (s/c) one, the perspicacious judgments appearing to scan her appearance over.

A delicate and tattered (s/c) hand fumbled her abused limb behind the thick root, fingers rummaging for any type of naturally-crafted melee. The exhales from the wolf before you fanned against the exposed skin of the upper torso, your breathing rapid like a rabbit cornered by a famished fox. Unknowing to the animal, the lass had managed to grasp a club (or more so, a really thick stick). Without warning – fearing that this wolf would soon bite into your neck as it had the demon – you summoned all the might within created by the second-wave adrenaline, swinging to hit the temple of the wolf. (E/c) irises shielded their view – embracing for an impact, and quite possibly, a barrage of fangs to follow. Contact was made, but no reaction of a squall formed from the brute’s maltreatment and the motion of the club had ceased. Upon feeling nothing, a single eye cracked open as if flinching. The thoughts coursed through a mile a minute – all too hectic and crazed at one time to properly function words – as the other eye popped open. Pale skin. That was the first thing that met the sights of your eyes; the limb preventing the club from swinging was toned and quite firm – clearly a human. And as those bewildered (e/c) rings traveled upwards, a gasp fled from between the flesh of your lips. “Alucard?”

He was kneeled, ornamented in the same outfit as when you two had first met; only this time, a sword was attached to his hip, and a familiar bag you couldn’t place due to stress was situated over his body. His gaze was cold yet warm – it was difficult to pin; they seemed to grow soft as you continued to stare breathlessly. The flaxen-threaded male seemed to have a faint smile that grew wider upon seeing activity coming from the rather bashed woman before him. “You’ve gotten yourself into quite the trouble, haven’t you?” His tone was ever gentle and it made your fierce exterior melt; the last of what was engraved for means of survival fading away as the thick branch fell to the ground.

“Alucard…” The name was vented in disbelief, but within the exhausted mind, the relief had come crashing down like the very waves from the river just a few trees over. Oh no. Here came the waterworks. Disbelief painted over frantic features as (e/c) eyes began to sting fiercely, attempting to blink the hot tears away which only caused them to skid down your (s/c) cheeks. Breaking into a sob, you lunged forward, tackling Alucards upper body with your own – holding him like a lifeline. “Alucard!... Wh-Why are you here? What happened to the wolf? How did you know-”

The gentleman seemed to be taken by surprise at first, but quickly gained his disrupted composure and wrapped his muscular arms around your frame; his right arm cradled the low of your back while his left stroked comfort into your muddled (h/c) threads. His thin lips parted to speak, but he hadn’t dared to answer. Not every human was keen on the idea of a vampires existence, and he didn’t want to risk the judgment he could face from you, knowing he was defined as a beastly monster like the dead demon by the water. So instead, he sighed – a chin tucked on your cranium – as he dodged the questions with a response of his own. “Never mind that for now; we need to get you taken care of.” Gently pulling you away from him with tenderness, Alucard once again viewed over your wellbeing; his lanky and elegantly structured hands cupping either side of your tarnished (s/c) cheeks. He had noticed the familiar scent of blood long before this encounter, when he had been tracing your whereabouts. His medallion irises had flicked down during the previous hold, taking mental note of the rips on your feet that bled scarlet – though were now packed with soil or died ichor. Adrian’s thin brows furrowed in displeasure, a curse slipping through his mind. “You’re badly injured. You can’t walk.”

Sniveling again and brushing a dirt-smeared (s/c) finger underneath your eye, you looked up to the male you’d grown fond of (but worried for) with a humiliated look. “Don’t worry; I may need some support – there’s no denying that – but I can walk if you’ll help me.”

Alucard shook his head in disproval, his eyes closing momentarily. “Nonsense. Your feet have been nearly torn apart, and your back is lacerated. I’ll carry you.”

Yeah, sure; you had just faced a few demons that raised literal hell in a village and you’d been running all night – **_fighting all night_** – and had to flee some more. But even with all that action and strong blood, a sense of pride still lingered. “N-No. I can walk myself. It would be awkward…” The last part was mumbled without a sense of humility; (e/c) rings drifting downwards to avoid direct attention.

Placing his hands firmly on your slacked shoulders, he spoke calmly but stable. “(Y/n), you’re hurt. I understand you may feel uncomfortable with me, but I won’t allow you to walk back in this condition.” Without leaving a moment to argue, Alucard snaked his right hand around your shoulders and carefully leaned you back before sliding his other limb underneath your legs. Despite disagreeing with these actions, you couldn’t help but be secretly thankful. Having him carry you made the weights locked on your heavy feet feel weightless, and much to your dismay, your body sank into his grip – relaxing from the understanding that there was no reason to remain high on tension and tight muscle. Though, obviously, being held like this was slightly painful due to your back. As the sinewy male strode through the woodland proudly – his chest almost puffing up – (e/c) hues meekly peered up at him from the humiliating position you were forced into, engrossed by his dreamlike appearance and charisma to the point you hadn’t even noticed you’d passed by the completely mutilated werewolf demon. How had he managed to save you – to find you – in the first place?

Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes had felt an intrusive pair of sights on him, earning his narrowed gaze to drift downwards. “Is something wrong?” Voice cool, the dhampir returned his eyes forward; unbeknownst to currently rapt female, he had levitated the two of you across the river.

A few clueless blinks were created before (e/c) halos averted themselves to the leaf-blanketed forest ground, soon returning to the male before you. “How did you find me?”

The paled gent had pursed his lips for a moment, mulling over an answer. “The pendant you gave me. It brought me to you.”

A (h/c) brow arched before the pair crunched together. “But in order to do that, you had to have been thinking of me.”

At this, Alucards attention returned; the grip in his fingertips tightening slightly as his canary threads swayed gently; they seemed to glow in the soft luminescence of the rising sun. “I was.” He had stated it so simply it had earned a blush to sprawl across (s/c) cheeks – the mouth of the mistress wavering. “I was wondering how you’d been managing, being on your own.” _‘I wanted to know if you were safe.’_ Those words had run through his mind, though lacked to face reality.

Upon receiving the news, the lips of your mouth had formed an ‘o.’ _‘Alucard was thinking about me..?’_ The thought made your excitements desire to blush, but you managed to suppress the urge. “Really? I had been wondering the same about you!” Forgetting the exhaustion momentarily, a bright beam had lengthened across your ravished features. “Except, I had no way of finding out you were alright… and I can’t just travel back every time I miss you.” The words had softened towards the end as they trailed off, and catching the sentiments (that hadn’t gone unnoticed by Alucard), you began to squeak out a defense – hands jumbling in the air. “N-Not miss! More like… you know… um- thoughts? Anytime I thought about you?” The fact that your expenses had come out in an uncertain form of question, rather than statement, had earned an inquiring quirked brow and a gaze of skepticism from the toned adult. “Really!” (H/c) eyebrows had slanted upwards as a desperate appearance took form of your expression; the females body attempting the best it could to lean upwards in persuasion. Not another word was spoken as amber gems narrowed forward, an obvious frown marking Alucard’s flawless features. Unknowing what the cause was – confusion warping the face – (e/c) irises coasted to follow Alucard’s glower. But in the middle of doing so, a young voice had captured the strayed attention.

“(Y/n)! You’re back!” Two pairs of young and maturing eyes had located the source of cheery greeting, a large opened smile blooming on (s/c) features.

“Ivantie!” Squirming to free yourself of Alucards grip, the said male placed you down carefully; tempted to walk you over to the unknown urchin. “I knew you’d be safe.” As clothed (s/c) arms stretched in a welcoming embrace, (e/c) sights were solely on Sorin – who cupped your frame with his own thin arms; the attempt to obscure the grimace of sting from the contact of your incisions seemed to partially work, though the child failed to notice such discomfort in the moment of elation anyways. Pulling back, the dominant (s/c) hand had cupped Ivantie’s dirt-smeared cheeks; the thumb rubbing endearingly against his skin. “Where are the others? Are they alright?” Taking note of the lack of your twice-now saviors, (e/c) irises flitted about the wreckage, noticing the wagon had been pushed upright and a litter of demon limbs spewed about the road.

The boy nodded cheerfully. “They’re talking by the other side of the wagon.” After a moment, his smile became crestfallen. “I don’t think they were very happy you left, they’ve been arguing since.”

At this, a sheepish reddening had dusted your cheeks self-consciously. “Ah, I can see why… but my idea worked after all, so they can’t be too upset with me…” With a sigh, the optimistic words were disputed within the mindset. _‘I hope…’_

“Uh, (Y/n), who is that man?” With a timid approach, Ivantie’s expression was suddenly painted over with uneasy worry. (E/c) eyes snapped back to meet a patient Alucard. You had almost forgotten he was there. Straightening from the squat – Ivantie’s peach-toned hand in your right (s/c) one – your mouth had gaped to reply positively before someone else had done so unintentionally in your favor.

“Alucard, is that you?” Sypha had rounded the wagon when her ears had picked up the familiar voice of (Y/n), but what she hadn’t expected to see was the third member of their currently disbanded Dracula executioner assembly. Her cyan irises glinted in the sun with that of joy and disbelief. She hadn’t waited to tell Trevor (though he heard well) before quickly pacing over to the lost friend. “It’s so good to see you! Though, I’m surprised to be meeting you here.” Her accented voice had jabbed an indirect solution to the reason, but the question was set aside; her sun-kissed skin taking Alucard’s ghostly-white hands in hers.

(E/c) hues read the situation carefully, a few thoughts rummaging about the mindset though jealousy hadn’t been one of them. It was simple curiosity. “You two know each other?”

“The three of us do, actually.” Next to reveal his presence was Trevor Belmont; one of his thick burly hands rested on the hip while the other had been lazily tossed in the air as if dismissing the situation. He wore an unimpressed scowl, which only caused apprehension and confusion from you. The two males had a rather intense stare off for a moment while Sypha stood to the side; a pleasant, elegant and feminine smile gracing her rosy lips as she watched the duo. Just as you were about to bring light into the situation, the two quite masculine figures burst into a state of enjoyable laughter. “It’s good to see you, Alucard.” Trevor strode forward with a affectionate look in his hard-edged eyes, placing a hand on Adrian’s shoulder.

The blond being with a facial structure like that of a god had smiled endearingly, his lips curved upwards with a relaxed smile that you hadn’t ever seen from him before. “I’ve missed you too.” The image of the absolute affection being shared between the three had been so adorable and heart-warming; a perfect picture to recreate. However their closeness had shot an venom-tipped arrow into the depths of your heart, feeding into a small root of jealousy. You’d never experienced such closeness as that – never had any friends like that – since the absence of your parents decease. There were the wanderers that you’d talk lively with, strangers you’d connect with, and villagers you’d danced with; but none had proved to stay. Whether it was because you hadn’t let them in, or because they didn’t care to keep another friend was beyond your understanding. But a pang of sorrowful envy had stung your heart from their mutual affections and esoteric witticisms – the loving touches and physical intimacy. However, you gave them their time together, understanding what the need to catch up is like. It was about five minutes in – with you and Ivantie making small talk while sitting on the bench of the driver’s seat of the wagon – when the trio returned awareness to the universe around them.

All with bubbly and bright expressions, making you grunt with a stifled annoyance, they had made their way over to the wagon as you and Ivantie jumped off. Holding the boy by his shoulders as you stood behind him, you regretfully (and genuinely) interrupted their conversation. “It’s a wonder the horse is still alive. I hate to be the one ushering everyone, but, do you think we can keep going to the next town?” The tone of the (h/c)-threaded female had been innocent yet fatigued, some words cracking from the stress you’ve put on the coarse vocal chords. _‘I’d honestly like to rest too…’_

“Of course.” Sypha stated with a lightened tone, gesturing to Alucard. “We’ll catch up later on how _you two_ met, but for now, we’ll set off.” Had she even noticed how injured you were – deep gashes decorating your back, along your feet, and a prominent bloody nose – or was she too busy recoupling? “Alucard, why don’t you take the backseat with (Y/n) and Ivantie? _Unless you’d like to go back to brooding alone in the castle._ ”

The vampire let out a few airy chuckles, his broad chest bouncing. “I’d rather hang around, if you don’t mind.” He began to make his way to the two mentioned.

“Of course not, of course not.” Trevor lazily fanned his hand about in the air as he and his girlfriend mounted the drivers bench.

With that said, the last three had traveled to the back of the battered wagon to climb up and hopefully resume what was once a relaxing ride. (S/c) hands aided Ivantie up, gently pushing his body forward until he found stability and finished the ascent himself. As you were ready to mount up as well – grimacing from the stretch needing to be placed against your body – you felt a pair of burly arms place themselves securely around your waist. Needless to say, the action had taken you by surprise; earning a small jump as your dominant foot slipped from its hold on the pedestal, and a rather defensive spin to face the ‘assaulter.’ Widened (e/c) irises shadowed by grayed bags of exhaustion had snapped over to the source of panic, body relaxing on sight that it was only Adrian. “Oh, you scared me.” With a crestfallen expression that was beginning to pale, (e/c) hues fell to the road underneath your feet.

“I apologize, that wasn’t my intention.” Alucard stated calmly, though his expression began to reflect concern. “Allow me to help you up.”

As he stretched his muscular arms out, a meek step away was performed; (s/c) hands swatting his away lazily in rejection. “No, no. I got it. I can do it.” With stubbornness being the guide, you went to launch yourself up the step again, struggling in the midst of the hoist.

Alucard sighed, a light frown painted over his thin but fine-crafted lips. “You’re substantially damaged, and though I respect such gallantry, I cannot allow you to strain yourself further.” As the gent leaned forward, his lanky hands returned to their position by the dip of your waist; he ignored the grouchy expression he was shot as well as the defiant grumbling growls, lifting the (h/l) (h/c) threaded female’s body onto the base of the wagon with incredible ease. Meeting the cracked wood with (s/c) palms and scraped knees, you crawled forward before pulling yourself on the side bench with shaking muscles. Damn, this was getting harder with every passing minute; the physical toll was becoming more difficult to bear.

Clicking the tongue with a following sigh, the temptation to roll (e/c) rings was repressed. “Thanks, Alucard…” He had really lifted you up so easily… it was like you were a mere feather.

The corner of the vampires lips twitched upward into a smirk as his easily mounted the wagon, taking note of the wreckage sprinkled around its frame. “As always.” The three bodies seated in the back had gently lurched before returning to a straightened posture, the wheels turning as they pushed forward against the road. Sighing, you closed your eyes, leaning your head back against the canvas cover as the rumbling of the rock-sprinkled road had caused miniature vibrations; it wasn’t comfortable due to the injuries, but it wasn’t detested. In any other moment, falling asleep would have been easy game sitting like this, feeling the warming wind and basking under the sun you’ve taken for granted. Maybe in thirty minutes or so, you’d be lucky to fall asleep. As a breeze passed through the gaps of the wagon, gems like that of melted gold had shifted over to observe the resting woman. Alucard mentally hummed to himself, displeased by the pitiable sight of your condition and the concerning amount of soot, soil, and blood that had decorated almost every part of your entity. He made a note to himself that once you were deep in slumber, he would use the scarf that had seen many years to bandage the lacerations on your back. Deep down, Adrian’s heart ached; knowing someone so beautiful with such charisma had faced the cruel realities of life, tainting the innocence that blinded you greatly. If he could, half of him would go back into time and fix this outrageous occurrence. All for the sake of preserving the unclouded vivacity of the ruined woman in front of him.


	8. Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feelings grow to further interest😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys not dead; sorry I haven't updated I just been depressed and I usually don't do shit for weeks if not months when I feel like this sooo yee. But I promise I'll finish this story because I stan the fact that ALUCARD NEEDS LOVE. POOR BABY. As long as that passion lives, this story WILL be finished. 😤

(E/c) gems fluttered open from the late risen sunlight assaulting the lids of your eyes as it managed to peek through the back of the wagon. Was it setting already? _‘How long have I been asleep for? Surely the trip to the next town hadn’t taken this long…’_ But then again, maybe it did. They usually do. Perhaps it was more the idea of losing said time while unconscious – entirely unaware of anything happening around you – that had caused the denial of a truth you’ve lived before. With Nakhti. A pang of ache sprouted within the center of your chest at the recollection of… an unbelievable chain of horrors, to put it nicely. A delicate frown had found itself draping upon your lips as a (s/c) arm lifted itself to shield the assaulted eyes from the blaring golden sun. Breathing in deep – (e/c) rings deeply mirroring the disappointment and sorrow within – you placed your hands by either side of your frame and pushed yourself upwards, sitting upright (well, as much as you could, anyway). The warm air was partially welcomed as it brushed against (s/c) skin as you observed the crew surrounding you. Ivantie was sound asleep on the better of the two benches, his pinkish hands pressed together and snuggled underneath his cheek, providing the support like a faux pillow. The dark lashes of his eyes were pressed gently on his cheek – kissing the skin with the promise of slumber. If it hadn’t been for his soot-ridden, dirt-smudged appearance, one could have thought him a cherub. Just not as pudgy, or young.

The shouting from the sore muscles in your body only mildly relaxed, knowing he was safe, as you allowed yourself to slink back to a half lay. With (e/c) halos drifting to scan the rest of the wagon, you found Alucard sitting about a three foots distance away from you – on the same bench; his lean arms were folded – flaxen locks loose around his pale face, and posture ridiculously straight for the fact that he was sleeping soundly. Tired eyes narrowed in pleasantry, enjoying the sight before sauntered over to the next two strangers that you’d come to appreciate, though still proved to know very little of (let alone the thought that _those three_ knew each other too). Sypha and Trevor were silent, but what earned (h/c) brows to crumple together was the fact that they were sitting eerily still – like statues. Their posture casted in a deep shadow like the late night after the sun had just set – but before the ebony of midnight came. That’s when it occurred to you that the sky was a threatening gray, deep and thick clouds like the hues of ash were billowing with a foreboding promise. The wind picked up, causing you to snap up in place – bare feet meeting the cool but minorly fractured wood floor. “What’s happening?!” (E/c) eyes widened like saucers – pupils shrinking as your (h/l) (h/c) hair fanned out before curtaining your face. “Aluca-” Air was stolen from your lungs as your sights snapped to the gentleman, only to find him disappeared completely. “What?” Confusion painted the heights of your cracking voice as tension began to choke the throat, dipping your sanity into ticks of the feral.

“Ivantie?” Your attention then snapped over to the child, only to find him gone as well. “Ivantie?!” Rising to a stand, (e/c) rings flicked about in panic in search for the boy that was just in the wagon. “Where are you?” The air was cool, but the heat of tense fear kept you warm as adrenaline pumped into your veins, causing your voice to shake. With tears threatening to meet the within the eyes, you turned to the front to see Sypha and Trevor still there – still sitting motionless as if frozen in time. “Please, someone answer me – what’s happening? Where are they?” As you clumsily stumbled forward to the duo, electricity felt as if it was pricking at the fingertips, waning your courage of touching them. The wind outside began to push violent bellows against the wagons tarp, making your wary attention shift between the coverage and the pair; as if reflecting the depth of the pool of fear within, finally the chill began to earn the proper shiver as goosebumps began to form about the arms. Breath shallow but paced, your (s/c) hand finally managed land onto Syphas shoulder – who was sitting on the right – and hesitantly turned her to face you.

(S/c) skin paled – all color washing away.

Draining.

Drops of scarlet falling to the floor – the drips drumming insanely loud against ringing eardrums like the echo of a bell; every drop causing affects akin to having your brain scratched at with claws of insensible ire. The (s/c) hand that had rested on Belnades’ shoulder had rapidly retracted; the sight of her face stripped of all flesh – save for entirety of her eyeballs and the cartilage of where her nose would have been – had earned a repugnant woe of emetic dizziness. With a frail hand fleeing to just over the lips of your mouth to depict horror as the limb began to tremble; you didn’t even want to turn Trevor over, knowing that the same fate was probably met with him. But the judgment of chance weighed against you as his body slacked backwards – immobile back finally breaking pose and falling limp – as his head lolled towards gravity, face – or what was left of it – pointed towards the sky. There were far too familiar gashes drawn across his chest. With a shrill scream, you turned tail to book it out of the motionless wagon; but a low snarl and familiar ashen fur had caught the frenzied attention as the very air in your lungs was stolen away. Slowly, with trembling (e/c) hues, your eyes travelled up the beats body; (e/c) rings reflecting against entirely ruby ones; the life drum buried in your chest underneath layers of flesh and bone began to thump wildly against your ribcage, testing the idea of bursting. Within the very next moment, the demon snapped its jaws before lashing forward – talons stretched and ready to execute and devour. You screamed.

A gasp of air was inhaled with desperation as (s/c) fingers snatched the bench boards underneath your body – fingernails scratching insignificant marks as they dug into the wood. (E/c) went wide as your torso lifted habitually on instinct, sweat beading about the forehead in random areas. The feeling of something foreign landed on your right shoulder, causing you to flinch heavily as you whipped around to view the assaulter – fear still trickling in the cells of your blood.

“(Y/n), are you alright?” A voice as smooth as silk and as sweet as honey snapped you from the panicked, hell-induced reverie. Through labored, hushing breaths, (h/c) hair dropped over the shoulders as you continued to stretch your torso to face the familiar man; momentary confusion decorating the expression. “Easy, you’re still hurt.” Alucard’s thin brows furrowed with concern as he guided his free hand to gently secure the tense wrist pressing violently against the platform the duo sat on; the female before him regaining composure and fixing her posture to almost match his (only with a more exhausted appearance). The paled hand that rested on her shoulder moved to the middle of her back – medallion hues painted with distress, tagged by a pique frown. _‘She must have had a nightmare…’_ Recollecting the day’s events – (h/c) brows furrowing with a (s/c) hand daintily placed against the forehead – you peered downwards at your own body, observing a makeshift bandage thinly wrapped around your stomach and chest; the leftover strips covering the lacerations on dirtied feet. After a moment of processing, (e/c) jewels drifted over to meet Alucard observant golden ones with curiosity. He quickly read the probing look before responding. “I apologize, but I had to use your scarf. It wasn’t much, but it’s all I could manage to provide as far as medical aid. We’ll be arriving in the next town come midnight, we’ll find someone who will properly tend to you.” It hadn’t even occurred to you that he managed to have used **_your_** scarf; something that was left in the inn to burn with every home and human – and pray – every memory with it.

For some peculiar reason, it was at this moment when you realized his gentle hand was still wrapped around your wrist – if not only resting on it. You spared no more than a glance, not wanting to risk having him notice and pull it away. Perhaps you liked him more than you cared to admit – he’d grown on you more than you’d thought; but in the wonderful state of refutation that every human being goes through, you denied any validation to the idea (despite it quite literally holding onto you). If you had slept more – or maybe had not gone through such traumatic events in such little time – you would have responded with an enthusiastic or charismatic response. However, exhaustion was still mighty; body aching with soreness of conflict as well as plea to rest. “Thank you, Alucard… I’m sorry to have been such trouble.” Weary (e/c) rings dragged themselves up to peer into the vampires; in the state of fatigue, you couldn’t read his immediate distaste for the lack of self-care you presented.

Adrian leaned forward just slightly enough to display himself further into your vision, a minor scowl of censure evident. “Do you not value yourself?” The grip on your wrist tightened before releasing, the digits of the lanky but elegantly crafted hand slipping to grasp at the suddenly lowered chin of the downcast female before him – drawing her crestfallen (e/c) gaze towards him. “How can you apologize over something you’ve no control over?”

(H/c) brows wrinkled, tasting his words mentally, mulling them over. “I feel as though I’ve caused unnecessary distress. You’ve even placed yourself at risk for me; I can’t imagine-”

“Stop.” He demanded sternly. There was no hesitation from you to defy him. You listened, carefully; gaze wandering over to the tarp on the other side of the wagon. Your eyes widened. “You cannot blame yourself for these events, nor the outcome. Demons are unpredictable, ruthless creatures – there was no way of knowing-”

“Where’s Ivantie?” The anxiety from your blood-enraptured dream returned as distress veiled the eyes. Adrian tried to keep his hold on your face – a hand on your paled (s/c) cheek – in meek attempts to return your attention to him, but his actions proved futile. The words tumbling from his mouth only met your ears with half-acknowledgment as you stood to a slow raise – on high alert. It wasn’t until the prince was standing with you – abruptly saying your name with both urgency, demand, and bluntness – had you returned the suddenly lost responsiveness.

“(Y/n)!” When (e/c) rings met his own (practically _hearing_ the blood in your veins slowing rush), Alucard continued; once again his hands cupped the sides of your lightly harmed cheeks – careful not to use much pressure and bring you detriment. “He’s fine. Sorin decided to talk to Trevor and Sypha for a bit; in fact, I think he’s fallen asleep up there with them.” In meek attempts to regain your security and trust, the tall and sinewy male offered a soft smile down to the distraught woman before him – his mesmerizing eyes radiating kindness; almost to the point that they had reminded you of the woman in the painting back at the castle.

Taking a sharp inhale through grit teeth, a (s/c) hand returned to the forehead. “Ah, thank goodness.” The dominant hand that had been placed against the cranium had fallen a few inches to hold onto Alucard’s; specifically grasping the one on the side of the cut from the demon earlier. The two of you returned to the mildly fractured bench. “You’re very sweet, you know?” Despite having slept some (even though it was hellish), gray rings still remained casted just below the eyes; a half-attempted beam exhibiting enervation flashing at the sophisticated gent. The character used when speaking was not a flirtatious one, but rather heartfelt and sincere. After all, this entire time – even back at the mansion – Alucard had been looking out for you; if not physically, then he tried to spare you mental fears and concerns. He really was sweet.

At this, the male returned a simple, but genuine and pleased smile – his accented tone carrying the ghosting of a coo. “Thank you; I could say the same for you.” Adrian observed (Y/n) as she yawned, his grin washing away momentarily upon seeing her flinch from the crusting scrape popping open from the action. The smile returned, but much softer; ignoring the ruby that trailed down your cheek. “Why don’t you try to get some more rest? I’ll wake you when we get to the next settlement.”

Laughing meekly at his concern, slightly touched over his fussing, you brushed him off. “I don’t think I’d be able to sleep if I wanted to.” Understanding the depth behind the statement, the duo offered each other an empathetic air – gazing into each other’s eyes for a minute before the angelic blond broke away the contact.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t try.” He flashed a toothy grin – sampling a humorous jest. “I have something that may interest you.”

At this, a (h/c) brow quirked as the dominant hand brushed away the blood that had rolled down your cheek. “Oh? What is it? I do like surprises… and gifts…” The words carried a hidden tease, as if you were trying to beat around the bush over the child-like excitement you felt over _secrets_ and _interesting things_.

Instead of answering, the heir of the most regal vampire known to mankind had pulled a familiar – but currently unidentified – satchel from over his shoulders, handing the bag over to you. “I believe this is yours.”

As (s/c) hands gripped the worn leather, dirt-dusted fingertips grazed against his excellently-structured own. (E/c) rings took a few moments observing the satchel before widening; hues snapping up to meet Adrian’s ember ones. Though he hadn’t said anything, the way the corner of his mouth curved upwards and the proud air about him – it was clear there was a high satisfaction and a ghosting-smugness in the reaction you’d provided. (S/c) digits flipped the opening to reveal the contents inside, scrounging through the items with celerity. There was a heavy weight placed upon your shoulders upon seeing the bag; one you hadn’t been aware of until relief swept it away with the gentle approach of a tickling feather – dusting off the nerves – as fingertips felt-up the pencils and sketchbook. It was all there. “It’s all here…” Shoulders slumped, releasing the invisible anchors – trailed by a sign – as (e/c) irises climbed up to meet butterscotch yellow gems. “Alucard, how did you… how did you manage to get this? This is my entire life…” All too soon, (e/c) rings were filled with sorrow as the words trailed on and off like the coming and going of wind; arms tucking the bag of – to anyone else – entirely useless supplies. “I’d left this behind, I didn’t think-… I-” Here came waterworks Act II: ‘The Sentiments of Art and Decent Human Beings.’ Said tears began to rapidly fill the waterline as the duct continued to gush warm, salty streams of water. Adrian only watched the little disarrayed sheep before him continue to weep nimbly, before a sudden surprise took over his mien as (Y/n) ducked forward – bag in one arm – and clutched onto him with her free limb in a tight embrace. The only thing keeping the little distance that separated them was the sack of tools for income. “Thank you so much Alucard, how did you manage to get this?” With your chin resting on his shoulder – (s/c) fingertips locked in his silky threads (his hair was definitely as soft as you’d thought), the effect of you pulling back as you spoke – breath dancing against his neck with toying dances – had left involuntary goosebumps raising on Alucard’s skin. He was thankful to have the long sleeve to hide them. “I mean, the dress is here too.”

Taking a moment to swallow to moisten his suddenly dried throat, with a fist to the mouth in proper mannerism – eyes closed – Alucard cleared the pharynx. “I had my ways of tracking you down. The pendant was useful, but failed to bring me directly to you.”

_‘I had my ways of tracking you down.’_

The words had replayed in your mind as you continued to listen to him, a light dusting of pink on your cheeks as (e/c) halos fled to the floorboards. “O-Oh, that’s unusual… but I do suppose I was on the move a lot the whole night; it would only make sense.” Your lips pushed into a small bunch against the side of your mouth, a sudden awkward-awareness overtaking the conversation (at least on your behalf) and devouring any possible sense of comfortable silence.

The near-incarnate of Adonis (the god of beauty and desire) arched a brow at the sudden shyness you revealed – his hands had long since returned to his lap. He observed you with an intent and curious, observing gaze (one you tried to indefinitely ignore), before popping out an ‘Ah!’ “I have something else for you.” As the dhampir leaned down – lanky colorless fingers scratching the inside of his long boots – his lengthy canary tresses pooled down with him; you couldn’t help but stare – once again admiring such beauty – as you mentally perceived the contrast between the soft luxurious appeal of his threads, compared to the sharp jawline that was immaculately designed. You bit the inside of your mouth in frustration. “Here; I hope you don’t mind, I concealed it with me; in case I happened to cross you while in urgency. But tell me this,” from his extended hand resided an adored, enchanted dagger crafted of many meticulous things. “What use is owning a blade if you’re not going to use it?”

With a gasp – a hand hovering just over the low of your lip – you delicately acquired the returned item. “Wow,” a bubbly coughed-on-laugh was performed. “You really managed to return everything to me, didn’t you?” The silver knife hilted with antimony was observed from all sides for a moment before you twirled it against the knuckles of your fingers, impressed by the recollected treasures. (E/c) jewels returned to ones of liquefied gold, a frisky but playful expression warping over the astounded one. “Careful, Alucard. Pulling all these stunts just might make a girl fall for you.” Perhaps it was because you were exhausted and deprived of significance to first-world-problems due to the chaos that still echoed faintly in your mind, the marring on your physique physical evidence of it. Or maybe it’s from the new point-of-view and appreciation to the enigmatic gentleman, who’d been managing to slowly swoon you with his fancy characteristics from the start; the appearance just being a huge plus. Trying to figure it out yourself wouldn’t prove fruitful in result, and come morning – after being tended to and (hopefully) attaining rest – you’d come back to your senses and… calmly address a formal apology for making an _‘inappropriate’_ remark.

Surprise was unmistakable in Alucard’s gaze but he was quick to recover; the expression remaining nothing more than a flash. He countered with a coquettish smile of his own, though attempted to hide it by turning his head towards the direction of his two allies and friends – Sypha and Trevor. He attempted to stifle a chuckle, though the curling of his lips revealed true sentiment. “I suppose that wouldn’t be a bad thing.” Adrian – flawless in physique – had placed a hand by the tip of his chin in faux consideration, finally gaining a bit more courage to look into the (e/c) eyes of a stranger he still knew so little of – but felt so close to; he couldn’t help but want to understand more of you. It was rather strange how you’d entered his life, and how your presence in it has affected him (in more ways than one, might it be added). Alucard couldn’t decide of he would enjoy this peculiar auspicious encounter or not, but in honesty, he hoped he would.

**…**

Just as the son of Dracula had predicted, it was around the late hours of the night when the wagon arrived to the nearest village; the hours waning from anywhere between midnight to three ante meridiem. As Trevor bailed to look for a bar after – as he put it – ‘a long and fucking exhausting day;’ the beautiful ginger-bobbed woman – who rolled her eyes but smirked at his antics in retaliation – had promised to go with (Y/n) to find medical aid, the child undoubtedly tagging along to the only mildly-familiar face he knew. Adrian was hesitant to let the little cosmopolitan artist out of his grasp (and protection), but made no effort to argue – knowing very well that she was in good hands. He assisted you off the wagon – this time with no qualms or muttered snipes – as you gratefully held onto him until bare, lacerated and aching feet met with the dry compact dirt of the manmade roadway; (s/c) hands lingering on the dhampir’s well-developed arms until the trio (plus one child) opted to split apart.

Just before (Y/n) had left however, she reached into the bag and pulled out the pouch of bani, tossing it over to Adrian. “This might help, there’s enough for us all, I’m sure.”

“Two rooms will be expensive, (Y/n). Let me and Trevor help chip in too.” Sypha placed a delicate tan hand on your shoulder, drawing your attention from Adrian to her brilliant cyan irises.

Quickly, you shook your head in disapproval – rejecting their offer. “No- please! I insist. I would be ashamed if I didn’t at least do this – or in the very least _some_ form of positive treatment – for the people who’ve saved Ivantie and I.” With curving (h/c) brows, (e/c) rings asked for sympathy. As Sypha opened her mouth to gently protest once more, you interrupted (meanwhile, Alucard was patiently waiting for the pair to decide). “Please! It would make me feel better if you allowed me to do this on my own.”

Mirroring the desperation of you in her own eyes, the member of the Speakers bit the edge of her inner lip before sighing in defeat, falling to an agreement. “Okay, but I’ll make sure this doesn’t become a habit.” Sypha offered an endearing smile before slipping her hand by the mid of your back and guiding you to the town infirmary (which was yet to be located), Sorin stumbling along – lethargy spelling his footfalls.

On Alucard’s way to the inn, knowing where it had been due to the cauldron lamps pitted in a trio of metal poles – tips bent outwards to keep the scorched bowl in – his mind would involuntarily reel back to the time spent with you in the wagon. Even before you had woken up; there was a peculiar sense of comfort he hadn’t been too familiar with, that Alucard found himself enjoying – despite not _realizing yet_ he had been fond of it, but only disappointed the small interaction had ended. While (Y/n) had been sleeping – after he bandaged the woman up, Adrian had carefully placed your head on his lap, thinking it would be (at least) more comfortable than the half-destroyed bench on the wagon that vibrated violently every time the wheels went over bigger rocks. Occasionally while she slept curled on his thighs – peacefully (at first) – his cadmium irises would drift downwards to observe (Y/n), finding adoration in the sight at such vulnerability and tranquility. Despite all the gruesome violence and ash that painted her physique, she was still elegant in appearance – charming, as when he first met her. An ivory, bony hand lowered until his fingers brushed away matted and dirtied (h/c) threads from her bruised face, causing her nose to twitch twice from the tickle. Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes ghosted a smirk, finding amusement in the reaction (and this time together); it was this very memory that would bounce to and fro from his mind, making his heart do a minuscule spin as he opened the guesthouse doors. He was mildly oblivious to the spell that was starting to cast over his emotions, just as one was sprouting within you. After all (least on your part), they do say intense, life-threatening experiences cause people to draw closer together. Perhaps these two were no different. But what would come when Alucard’s vampiric secret managed to expose itself?


End file.
